La orden del remolino
by Ben678
Summary: Una boda obligada con 5 niñas a quienes apenas conocía, un cambio de vida inesperada formarían parte de un cambio de historia en la Vida de Naruto, el cual se enfrentaría a los Ambus Negros.
1. chapter 1

1 La orden del remolino.

— _Un gran poder confiere grandes posibilidades_ —Sacudió su cabeza, por una quinta vez en el día el cual solo acababa de comenzar. No había gran cosa que hacer ese día, más que su rutina para ir a la academia.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado en la mañana, sus párpados cansados y sus pies se movían en modo automático. Tomó lo primero que encontró de su refrigerador y lo puso sobre la mesa, aún en modo automático se asió lo mejor que pudo. Tomo asiento mirando que había sacado de su refrigerador, un Ramen que hizo en la noche anterior para unos amigos que aparentemente le prometieron ir. Su inocencia en la edad no le dejó ver que aquello era una broma cruel y preparo su comida favorita. 5 platos que pasando las horas de espera decidió guardar para evitar que se echaran a perder. Luego de terminar el desayuno se arregló un poco para ir a la academia de la hoja, aún faltaban 3 años para salir de esa tortura aunque si era sincero, los maestros le hacían tan poco caso que no aprendía mucho más de lo básico.

Las miradas de odio.

Las pudo ignorar, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas. No le sería difícil.

Los susurros.

No los pudo evitar escuchar, deseaba saber que pensaban sobre él, no eran palabras nada alentadoras.

La tensión al pasar.

Era típica, nada del otro mundo. Todos ponían en tensión sus músculos cuando el pasaba cerca, entre temerosos y esperando atacarlo.

Una roca.

La pudo evitar, pero dejó que le golpeará la cabeza asiendo que una línea de sangre bajará por su frente.

Una lluvia de rocas.

Todos comenzaron a lanzarle rocas siguiendo al primero que lo hizo, una cantidad enorme le daba en todo el cuerpo dejando contusiones y moretones. El tercero no podría encerrar a media aldea.

Siguió caminando sin importarle aparentemente los proyectiles, no había subido la mirada evitando que todos vieran sus ojos, estaban rojos.

— **Mi gran poder te confiere grandes posibilidades** —Repitió una voz en su cabeza, apenas lo escucho como un Susurro lejano, se negaba a odiar.

Todos paran.

Todos dejaron de lanzarle rocas, no le prestó atención y siguió su camino, las heridas iban a sanar, siempre lo hacían. El problema para él era que su ropa se manchaba o rompía, era molesto encontrar civiles que aceptarán vender ropa en el mercado bajo de la aldea.

Miedo.

Los aldeanos se congelaron de un segundo a otro, incapaces de mover un músculos. El líder del clan Nara caminaba sin abrir los ojos, con toda su tranquilidad o pereza característica. Una sombra se extendía abajo de él uniendo a todas las personas que lanzaban piedras. El continúo caminando hasta perderse en la otra calle soltando a todos de su Jutsu. El pobre chico que recibió las piedras en su cuerpo se había ido ya.

Su nombre.

Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto fue un nombre puesto por sus difuntos padres y el Uzumaki un regalo de Kushina Uzumaki, no sabia quien era o que tenía que ver con el. Quizá aquella mujer le regalo su apellido por pena cuando sus padres murieron, quizá era amiga de sus padres. Nunca lo supo porque nunca la conoció.

Sus amigos.

... No tenía.

Su círculo de conocidos.

Varios herederos de clanes, Kiba Inuzuka no lo veía como un amigo, solo como un compañero. Hinata Hyuga, la había defendido los primeros 3 años de la academia contra todos los que intentarán algo en su contra. Shikamaru Nara, y Chouji Akimichi. Lo más cercano a amigos que tenía. Pero no lo eran, solo convivían de vez en cuando. Ino Yamanaka, solo compañeros de clase. Sakura Haruno, su amor platónico. Shino Aburame, un Compañero más... entre otros más.

Su igual.

Sasuke Uchiha, el único que conocía el dolor de la soledad como el, no eran amigos y pese que él lo veía como rival, Sasuke no lo veía ni como una lacra o por lo menos eso pensaba el.

Su pecado.

No sabía cuál era, vivía su vida lo más normal posible, eso si no consideran aquella extraña voz en su cabeza que escuchaba de vez en cuando.

Su meta.

Ser simplemente el mejor de todos, el Hokage más fuerte de la historia.

Las ambiciones de otros.

Danzo se abrió paso entre las personas muy lejos de la aldea, la aldea oculta entre la niebla. Miro sin pena alguna a las personas en esa que alguna vez fue una imponente aldea. El la recordaba, antes de la tercera guerra ninja él y Hiruzen llegaron para ver al Mizukage, Jinchuuriki Yagura. En aquel entonces el chico de apenas 18 años era amable con todos, compasivo, bondadoso. Era respetado y admirado por su nación a la cual guiaba con orgullo y sabiduría. Él los había invitado directamente a sus aposentos para charlar a gusto. Les había servido té y aperitivos como si él fuera otro civil más recibiendo a sus invitados. Se ganó el cariño de ambos en ese entonces, el suyo para sorpresa propia pero aquel chico se ganaba el cariño de todos con facilidad.

Unos meses después de la guerra eso cambió, la aldea de la niebla quienes eran sus aliados los traicionaron poco después, Tras eso Yagura ordeno una Purga de sangre para sorpresa de Minato quien era Kage en ese entonces y horror de Hiruzen, Minato murió tiempo después y Hiruzen regreso al poder. Pero Yagura pese a todo siguió igual, había guerras civiles y matanzas a menudo. Por lo que sabía muchas talentosas Kunoichis que otras aldeas desearían tener por la falta de trabajo que causó todo aquello en la aldea de la niebla tuvieron que mandar su honor y orgullo al demonio para rebajarse a otros trabajos nada honorables. No le era sorpresa a ningún otro Kage las noticias de ninjas renegados que se iban de la aldea tratando de matar al Kage.

Si ellos vivieran en esa aldea también lo abrían intentado. Entre tantos derramamientos de sangre y aun con advertencias el, sin miedo se aventuró a la aldea con sus mejores Ambus siguiendo sus pasos. Lo que veían sus ojos era lo contrario a Konoha, apenas había ventas y las pocas que había no tenían mucho que comerciar, había gritos a lo lejos y nadie hacía nada, los Ambus de la neblina actuaban como fríos soldados. Pero no como Ambus de Raíz, esos sujetos mataban sin compasión a quien los mirara directamente. Todo estaba con aura de depresión enorme, miedo y tensión. Era como volver a la guerra y confirmando los rumores, muchas Ninjas que pelearon en la guerra, talentosas tenían que vender sus cuerpos por pocas monedas.

Odio a Yagura al ver eso, esas ninjas si se fueran del país ganarían mucho dinero haciendo trabajos honorables, incluso Konoha las recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero si intentaban salir del país se las verían con Yagura y su legión de Ambus directamente. Eran buenas y tenían experiencia en las guerras pero contra tal ejército hasta el moriría intentando hacerles frente. Incluso si se unían para pelear tenían demasiada desventaja.

Llegó a la torre del Mizukage y con sus Ambus a los lados camino por ellos hasta llegar a la oficina en el último nivel, no le interesaba las personas que veía por el camino.

Llegó a la puerta del Mizukage y la abrió dejando ver un gran salón sin ventanas, Yagura estaba tras un escritorio sin hacer mayor cosa que ordenar a mujeres que estaban ahí que hicieran prácticamente todo su trabajo, las 7 mujeres obedecían a su mandato de inmediato.

—Danzou—Dijo Yagura al verlo—Es una desagradable sorpresa verlo por aquí... ¡Que sea rápido!—Ordeno el Kage sin perder la expresión fría en su rostro, Danzou tuvo que limpiar su ojo para ver si aquel que estaba frente a él era el mismo joven que alguna vez vieron él y Hiruzen. Volvió a su expresión Neutra y camino hasta quedar frente al Jinchuuriki—No seas insolente Yagura, solo vengo para hablar ¿Que no me servirá té como hace tantos años?—Pregunto tomando asiento frente al Kage, Yagura lo miro con desprecio—Para eso están mis prometidas, es su deber hacerlo o buscaré reemplazos más eficientes para ellas—Miro a las mujeres que tenían ojeras bastante marcadas, estaba confundido— ¿Un Harém? No fuiste tú quien comenzó las purgas de sangre, ¿Buscas redención por todo el daño causado a tu nación? —Yagura negó— ¿Buscas simple diversión carnal?—Volvió a negar— ¿Porque tienes un Harem?—Pregunto Danzou con curiosidad. Yagura solo sonrio un poco—Evolución Danzou—

—¿?—Danzou puso expresión de desconcierto, Yagura se paro para tomar a una de las mujeres presentes y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas—Este es uno de mis recipientes donde mezclo lo necesario para mi experimento. Como sabrás en un Kekei Genkkai, cuando alguien que no es de el clan que posee una línea de sangre se casa con un miembro de la familia. Y ambos se aparean para tener decendiencia el hijo de ambos tiene un 40 por ciento de heredar la línea de sangre del miembro del clan y 60 por ciento de no heredar nada por la intromisión en la decendiencia—Explicó tomando uno de los senos de la chica para apretarlo, la chica emitió un tímido gemido—Si dos miembros de dos clanes con líneas de sangre distinta se casan el descendiente tiene un 99.09% de posibilidades de despertar uno de los Kekei Genkkai. Y menos de un 0.1% de heredar ambos lo cual es casi nada—Yagura tomó a la chica obligando a que se pusiera de pie, abrió el Kimono de la joven mostrando su ropa interior pero Danzou miro más el vientre abultado de la joven. Yagura tendría un hijo al parecer—Pero, si uno de los dos es un Jinchuuriki. Y ese Jinchuuriki tiene un Kekei Genkkai entonces ese insignificante 0.1% se convierte en un 90% pese a que pasarían años y un impulso fuerte para despertar ambos, sigue valiendo la pena—Yagura hizo atrás a la chica y sin miramientos lanzó un pulso de Chacra asustando a las otras mujeres presente, la joven castaña de ojos violetas hizo las manos al frente para detener la onda de chacra la cual fue visible para todos, ella temblaba pero eso no le importaba a Danzou que miraba aquello con los ojos abiertos—Ella es un miembro del clan Yukkima, la última de hecho y ese clan controla el chacra, suma eso a mi estado como Jinchuuriki y obtienes un niño que tiene grandes posibilidades de poder controlar al 3 colas. Puede que ese 10% lo impida pero eso es mejor que nada ¿No te parece?—La chica dejo caer los brazos sudando a mares, cayó hacia a tras para ser atrapada por una pelirroja con un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho, aquella era quizá la más hermosa de las presentes. Miro a Yagura con odio, el maldito sabía muy bien que en ese estado no podia esforzarse en nada. Danzou tuvo el presentimiento que esa mujer tendría mucho que ver con el futuro del país.

La mujer aún así solo se llevó a la chica para el otro extremo de la habitación preocupada, la chica embarazada fue rodeada por el resto mientras Yagura se tiraba a su cómodo asiento—Me sorprende que me cuentes esto cuando nuestros países son rivales—Fue la única contestación que hayo Danzou tras unos momentos en silencio, Yagura rio—¿Eres estúpido? Nadie dijo que te daría la información gratis—Yagura de manera presumida extendió la mano al frente, Danzou suspiro tanto por el insulto como porque pensó que aquella información fue por viejas amistades, se sintió tonto y se dio cuenta que del viejo Mizukage ya no quedaba nada. Sacó unos papeles de su Jukkata y los extendió, el Mizukage los tomó para leer los papeles. Eran estrategias militares de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, sonrio contento y los guardo en su escritorio—Ahora, después de ese corto intercambio de información ¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí?—Pregunto el Mizukage cortante, Danzou gruñó por la inderecta—Entonces... Vete antes de que te mate—Yagura no se molesto en alargar la conversación, dos Ambus aparecieron a su lado.

La amenaza era clara y sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en posición defensiva, a él no le importo y se puso de pie, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió a la salida seguido de sus Ambus, cuando salieron y la puerta se cerraba Danzou le dio una mirada a Yagura, una mirada fría—Si me vuelves a insultar... Te mato—Y la puerta se cerró dejando al Mizukage algo paralizado por esa última frase, se rio un poco y miro a sus prometidas. Todas lo miraban con odio pero a él no le importaba, iba a dar una orden pero se congelo unos segundos, su mirada se apago por completo y habló—Bien... Salgan de aquí hasta nueva orden—

Todas hicieron caso y salieron aliviadas, al quedarse solo los dos Ambus que no habían cambiado su posición defensiva comenzaron a dormirse, sus párpados se fueron cerrando y los dos cayeron al frente, Yagura miro atrás donde una sombra caminaba hacia el.

La sombra se hizo visible mostrando un enmascarado que le daba una mirada fría—No me especifique lo suficiente con mi orden, le distes información innecesaria Yagura—

—Mis ordenes solo eran hacer que se fuera pacíficamente—Contestó Yagura, su voz no tenía vida alguna, estaba apagada y fría—Así fue, y por eso te perdonaré esto Yagura... Aun no es momento de invadir la Hoja, tienen la defensa muy alta últimamente—Se poso frente a Yagura para tomar los papeles del cajón del escritorio, los leyo rápidamente y al terminar los dejo en el cajón—Por lo menos con esta información podremos obtener datos sobre los Jinchuurikis, bien hecho, dudo que esa información le sirva a Danzou por un rato. Siempre le llevaremos ventaja—El enmascarado volvió a caminar por donde había llegado, desapareciendo en una espiral y Yagura regreso "A la normalidad".

Hubo dos funerales hacia los Ambus de Yagura esa noche, al parecer los dos Ambus no habían obedecido a Yagura.

Danzou mientras tanto, ya en el camino para volver a Konoha analizaba la nueva Información y como usarla. Por lo menos ya sabía que Naruto había para su desgracia estado entre ese 60% que no heredaron nada por culpa de Un ninja sin clan como su padre. Si hubiera heredado las cadenas de chacra hubiera sido un gran soldado.

Pero el chico aún con todo había heredado la fuerza vital de su madre ¿Pero y de Minato? Quizá su inteligencia, sus reflejos, su talento para el Fuinjutsu, quizá un poco de todos. Quien lo sabría, lo mantenía bajo vigilancia pese a que Hiruzen ya lo tenía controlado lo suficiente. El chico tenía malas notas, era el peor de la clase, puntería, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu... Daba asco en todo.

Sus padres eran ninjas del más alto calibre, y aun tenían las cadenas de chacra por sus venas aunque no las haya podido despertar, la vitalidad, la fuerza y su Biju para su favor. ¿Un niño Hyuga capaz de controlar el Kyuubi? ¿Un niño capaz de controlar animales a su propio antojo? ¿Una niña con un Sharingan y cadenas de chacra? Esa última era pensar en décadas futuras y esperar a que Sasuke tuviera descendencia. La idea de un joven con el Byakugan que tenía grandes reservas de Chacra era tentador, un golpe de alguien así en el momento y lugar exacto y haría un KO incluso a un Kage.

Un Inuzuka con audición y visión Zorrunas, Un Aburame que pudiera tener grandes colmenas sin necesidad de tener que recurrir a usar su chacra, un Nara con fuerza brutal que herede la energía de un Uzumaki. Las opciones eran infinitas con la nueva Información pero llegaban al mismo punto.

Usar a Naruto Uzumaki, el joven marginado de la aldea para crear una variable de los clanes, una descendencia que aseguraba el futuro de la aldea. Un ejército frío entrenado por el con los genes de el joven Jinchuuriki y herederas de clanes. Eso le gustaba, ahora sólo tenía que mover sus piezas para hacer su nuevo sueño realidad. Pero conociendo a Hiruzen el se negaría a la idea de un Harem, tardaría años en convencerlo de la idea. Pero valdría La pena.

Hiruzen poso su mano sobre su frente cansado, era la décimo cuarta ocacion que discutía sobre la idea de Danzou. El mismo estaba parado frente a su escritorio hablando sin parar sobre genética, psicología, posibilidades, matemáticas y cálculos avanzados, el lo escuchaba en silencio. Era verdad lo que decía, todo tenía el sentido necesario para hacer que escuchara aquello sin perder la calma.

Danzou antes de comenzar a insistir había investigado a fondo el tema en Raíz. Poniendo como ejemplos niños nacidos de la unión de 2 clanes, matrimonios civiles que eran ninjas, de un miembro de un clan y un ninja sin clan, siguieron hablando durante semanas y semanas. Danzou no iba al punto para evitar el disgusto del tercero, primero lo iba a convencer de que a futuro el plan del Mizukage era certero y les serviría de mucho. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo Hiruzen se daba cuenta que era verdad, pero el sabía lo que significaría eso. Usar a Naruto como un trapo que sólo serviría para hacer bebes fuertes a futuro.

—Una guerra ninja puede iniciar en unos años, tan sólo con uno de los hijos de Naruto tendríamos más ventaja para futuros conflictos—Danzou al casi año de insistir señalaba a la aldea con determinación—¡Es solamente traer la evolución a futuros clanes Hiruzen!—

—¡Danzou! Ya entendí tu punto hace meses, pero... No podría hacer algo semejante contra Kushina y Minato. Ambos nunca considerarían tal cosa tan siquiera posible y planeo respetar su voluntad—Contestó Sarutobi masajeando su frente, si ciertos dos ancianos se enteraban de lo que decía Danzou sus dolores de cabeza aumentarían hasta que diera su brazo a torcer. Por suerte aquel plan solo era entre el y su viejo amigo.

—¿Condenar a su hijo a una niñez de sufrimiento fue su voluntad?—Pregunto Danzou dando un duro golpe al Hokage, Sarutobi sabia que era verdad. Aunque le tenía Ambus vigilando a Naruto no podía evitar que fuera tratado mal en la aldea, lo quisiera o no todos tenían sus negocios y decidían a quien vender y a quien no. Aunque era el Hokage no podía interferir en negocios civiles. No quería iniciar una revuelta—Hablas de esos dos como si aún siguieran con nosotros, Minato ya hubiera aceptado esta propuesta por el futuro de la aldea—El hombre con vendas siguió insistiendo, era ahora o nunca ya que Hiruzen tenía las defensas bajas. No le daría tiempo a pensar una contestación apropiada.

—Un Hokage debe decidir que es mejor para su aldea, Si es verdad que Kushina-San no lo hubiera aceptado con facilidad lo hubiera terminado asiendo tarde o temprano porque ella amo esta aldea—Danzou golpeó el suelo con su bastón. El sonido rebotó en las paredes causando que el dolor de cabeza del Hokage aumentará un tanto más—Que hubieran hecho ambos con la propuesta del Harem de Naruto nunca lo sabremos porque ellos ya están muertos, piénsalo una vez más Hiruzen, en ves de pensar en las desventajas de este plan piensa en las ventajas—

—¿Darte una generación de niños que podría desaparecer de un segundo a otro para que los entrenes como soldados de Raíz?—Pregunto Irónico Hiruzen, Danzou guardo silencio—¿Ya has pensado por lo menos que líder de los clanes estaría dispuesto a dar la mano de su heredera?—Continuo Hiruzen deteniéndose a tomar aire—¿Ya pensaste que pasaría si Naruto se negará?—

—¿Un hombre que se niegue a un Harem? Suena ridículo, además eres al único que respeta un poco por lo menos en estos meses, una orden tuya sería más que suficiente para que aceptará—Danzou camino alrededor de la sala, Hiruzen lo veía con rostro neutral—Y los clanes no tienen porque aceptar... Están obligados a velar por la aldea y conociendo a la mayoría aceptarán sin problema—Danzou le apuntó con su bastón—Minato soñó con un futuro donde su hijo fuera considerado un héroe por salvar la aldea. Si la aldea no lo quiere así ¿Le negarás a Minato y Kushina-San que sus nietos aunque sea fueran considerados héroes?—

—... Danzou—Hiruzen lo miro con dudas, Danzou sonrio, no importaba cuantos años pasarán el sabia como tratar con el Hokage. No de balde fueron mejores amigos por años—Naruto aun puede lograr que lo miren como lo que Minato quizá que...—

—Eres más listo que eso Hiruzen, la única manera lo lograr eso sería que le dijeras a la aldea entera que Naruto es hijo del héroe y la habanera sangrienta de la aldea. Nadie te creería en un principio y cuando sólo uno de ellos salga por un negocio fuera de la aldea en menos de una semana el pobre niño tendría mínimo a 6 países buscando matarlo—Danzou alzó los hombros desinteresado por el asunto, eso para molestar a Hiruzen que sabía que era verdad, mientras que para su país Minato era un héroe para muchos otros era una amenaza. Un hijo de dicha amenaza con sangre Uzumaki era un blanco a matar o secuestrar—Te aseguro que en menos de 5 días tendría a 70 asesinos profesionales tras de el, y aunque le pongas un batallón de Ambus para protegerlo tarde o temprano morirá—

—¿El Harem en que diablos serviría para ayudarlo sin necesidad de romper la ley?—Por fin, pensó Danzou. Ahora solo necesitaba dar el último empujón—Fácil amigo mío...—

Los Ambus afuera de la habitación esperaban que ambos terminarán su charla ya usual desde hace un año, Hiruzen siempre les pedía que salieran cuando ellos hablaban dejando ver el nivel de seriedad de su charla.

Ellas dos jugaban cartas, estaban nerviosos ya que sus manos no eran buenas, se miraron con intensidad sabiendo que posiblemente ambos tendrían que recurrir a carta más alta.

Justo cuando iban a mostrar sus cartas las puertas se abrieron causado que se sobreaaltaran, se pusieron firmes guardando las cartas y miraron al Hokage y al líder de Raíz salir, Hiruzen miro a sus Ambus cansado—Llamen a una junta, líderes de clanes y civiles—Pidió amablemente para caminar tras su viejo amigo.

Ambos Ambus no supieron que decir y a los pocos segundos desaparecieron para cumplir su misión.

No tardaron mucho, en menos de una hora reunieron a la parte civil del consejo de la hoja. En otra media a los líderes y todos se dirigieron a la gran sala alumbrada con pocos focos alrededor de la habitación, tomaron asiento esperando al Hokage y lo que obtuvieron fue a alguien que conocían muy bien, además de tener cierto rencor sobre de él. Danzou entró con paso calmado Mientras Hiruzen lo acompañaba. Ambos serios.

La parte civil trago duro al ver al Shinobi, el apenas los reconoció frunció su ceño.

—El día de hoy discutiremos un asunto importante, todos los presentes ya saben sobre la ley del Kyuubi en la aldea así que me saltare esa parte de mi discurso—Hiruzen camino al centro de la habitación para ser oído por todos—Aprobé una solicitud de Harem esta tarde—Los presentes se sorprendieron un poco, un civil se paro de inmediato—¿¡Uchiha Sasuke acepto la solicitud del Harem al fin?!—Pregunto causando susurros en toda la habitación, Danzou negó al ver el barullo pero no hablo—Me temo que no, como único miembro del clan tiene el derecho de decidir si lo desea o no, además obtuvo su emancipación hace un año así que la aldea no tiene poder sobre sus decisiones—Contestó Hiruzen subiendo de nivel los susurros de ambas partes—¿A quien se le dio el derecho de un Harem?—Pregunto al final Aburame Shibi calmando los barullos, todos miraron expectantes al Hokage y en ese momento Danzou dio un paso al frente—Uzumaki Naruto—

Lo que pasó ya lo sabía Danzou, todos se pararon sorprendidos, muchos con los ojos abiertos como platos y otros mas se quedaron en un shock temporal. El mismo Shibi quien era el más calmado de todos se sobresalto por la noticia—¡Espere! ¿¡Que?!—Hiashi miró al Hokage confundido, el sonrio de forma cansada—Así es, decidimos que Naruto tendrá un Harem desde ahora—

—¡Razones! Por lo menos denos razones para tal locura—Una de las civiles presentes y 5ta mujer de la habitación grito golpeando la pared junto a ella—Hay muchas empezando por su estado de carcelero del Kyuubi—Empezó Danzou dándoles una mirada a todos que los calmo, Hiruzen se adelanto para hablar.

—Su descendencia mezclada con sangre de clanes nos traerá beneficios grandes en una guerra a futuro, sus hijos o tendrán un Kekei Genkkai oculto o heredarán una resistencia y chacra increíbles—Contestó de forma calmada, en su cabeza se escuchaban las últimas palabras de su amigo para convencerlo—Pero el demonio no tiene una línea de sangre para iniciar un Harem como el joven Uchiha—Hablo un anciano de la parte civil atrayendo la atención, tanto líderes de clanes como civiles lo apoyaron sin dudarlo, aquello sería conferir un poder político grande a futuro al "Niño zorro" aunque otros líderes lo apoyaron por más lógica como el Nara y el Akimichi.

—Se equivocan en eso, el tienen un Kekei Genkkai aunque no pudo despertarlo—Hablo Danzou sin perder la tranquilidad, Hiruzen miro a los miembros del consejo tomando una gran bocanada de aire—El posee las cadenas de chacra dentro de su sangre—Silencio... Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en la sala, hasta se podía oír con facilidad el caminar de una hormiga en el suelo.

Danzou dio un paso al frente evitando que cualquiera hablara—Yo no confío en ustedes ni ustedes en mi así que lo diré directamente: Si este secreto clase S es revelado a alguien en cualquier lugar o momento se les declarara de inmediato traidores clase S en el libro bingo. Y todos los Ambus de Raíz y del Servicio del Hokage tendrán como orden matarlos ¿Entendido?—Pregunto Danzou con voz calmada. Nadie dijo nada, solo a sintieron en repetidas veces, la parte civil parecía más helada que la parte Shinobi, el líder del clan Nara miro al líder Yamanaka para susurrar—Mi prediccion fue acertada viejo amigo—Inoichi asintió tratando de no perder la calma, de todos Hiashi apretaba sus puños sin que nadie lo notará.

—Ahora de la manera más calmada que puedan aceptarán el plan de mejoramiento de sangre sin problema: que consiste en hacer que la heredera de los clanes que las tengan sean dadas en matrimonio al hijo del cuarto Hokage y último Uzumaki en la aldea para tener descendencia, viendo a donde va el asunto Nadie se negará ¿Me equivoco?—La momia los tenia en la palma de su mano, moviendo hilos invisibles tras de cada uno. Ellos se podían negar era cierto pero había algo que afectaba a todos los presentes. Ahora sabían el origen del rubio y si no querían faltar más el respeto a la memoria de su héroe más grande tendrían que aceptar, solo Shikaku Nara no estaba obligado porque su clan siempre protegió a Naruto, Hiruzen y el lo sabían, ellos ya habían deducido sus orígenes desde hace años, si no decir que desde el ataque del Kyuubi ya lo debían saber.

Los demás de manera directa o indirecta (Ignorando sus peticiones de ayuda, no ayudándole o no dejando que viviera en paz) habían lastimado al hijo del Namikaze y el daño no se podía revertir, le habían dado la infancia más agria al hijo de su Hokage.

Y tras unos momentos de silencio todos asintieron, Shikaku feliz por no tener una hija a la cual enviar al plan de Danzou, pero sintiendo pena por su amigo rubio ya que por el regordete de su generación no había problema, Chouji había sido su único hijo.

La bella líder del clan Inuzuka, Tsume se Puso de pie lanzando gruñidos molestos—Mi hija y primogénita del clan... Hana... Acepta el honor Hokage-Sama—Volvió a su asiento volteado el rostro para no ver a nadie a la cara, estaba molesta con ella misma al no poder recordar que Kushina iba a dar a luz la misma noche del ataque, todo estaba frente a ella pero por el enojo contra las pérdidas que tuvo su clan en el ataque lo ignoro. Le había fallado a su antigua buena amiga. Danzou sonrio macabramente y Hiruzen asintió sin perder su máscara de seriedad. Internamente esperaba que Naruto fuera un hombre parecido a Minato para no darles una vida miserable a las jóvenes.

—El Clan Hyuga acepta la propuesta de matrimonio, Hinata mi heredera aceptará el honor—Hablo Hiashi tranquilamente, con más tranquilidad de la debida causando que una alarma se encendiera en la cabeza del líder de Raíz. El y Danzou cruzaron miradas durante unos momentos, causando una baja en la temperatura de la habitación. La tensión subió y Hiruzen se tenso, internamente sólo se dijo "Ya estoy muy viejo para esta mi..."

—¿No tenías una segunda hija Hiashi?—La temperatura bajo más de ser posible, Hiashi se tenso junto a su mandíbula pero trato de aparentar lo mejor posible—Así es—Respondió cortante.

Danzou lo miro curioso y sonrió—Entregaste a tu heredera sin problemas, lo entiendo de Inuzuka-San pero viniendo de un clan como el Hyuga se me hace raro—

—¿Que estás insinuando?—

—Serán ambas—Interrumpió Danzou dejando a Hiashi de piedra, el pensó en entregar a Hinata ya que era más débil que su hermana pero ahora... —¿¡Que?! E-Espera Danzou. La acción es muy premeditada, si es por honor no veo el problema de dar la mano de mi heredera—

—Conocemos a tu clan Hiashi, y conociendo muy bien sus pensamientos, no ves problemas en desechar un estorbo para quedarte con las joyas tu solo—Hiashi miro con furia al hombre, Danzou al contrario no mostraba emoción alguna—Serán la menor y la mayor, el plan para el mejoramiento de los Kekei Genkkai debe ser perfecto. Piensa en los nietos que tendrás después... ¿Aceptas?—Pregunto sin perder su fríaldad, más de uno siempre se pregunto como Danzou lo lograba. Hiashi miro a su Hokage Preguntándose como es que el permitiría algo así, Hiruzen miro el suelo sin subir la Mirada.

—¿Aceptas?—Pregunto Danzou presionando al líder del clan Hyuga. Hiashi no contestó hasta que la imagen de su sobrino con su Byakugan activado le vino a la cabeza. Aun tenía a Neji—Mis dos hijas aceptarán el honor—Acepto volviendo a su tranquilidad anterior. El líder del clan Yamanaka y padre de Ino se puso de pie—Mi hija Ino acepta el honor de casarse con el hijo del cuarto—

Un momento de silencio vino después, las principales herederas estaban puestas en su bandeja y después, cuando el plan siguiera las otras 3 candidatas de otros clanes llegarían. Un hombre de la parte civil se puso de pie, tenía un rostro cansado para su edad—Oh, Kuu-San ¿Desea dar su opinión?—Pregunto el tercero con respeto al hombre. El era su principal proveedor de armas junto a su familia. Aun eran considerados una simple familia que se dedicaba a la colección y venta de armas pero a la hora de misiones todos los ninjas de la aldea acudían a el—Deseo postular a mi primogénita para el proyecto—La parte civil y los líderes de clanes lo miraron extrañados, pero no hablaron—¿Acaso tiene un Kekei Genkkai oculto de la aldea?—Pregunto Danzou curioso, el negó—Nuestra familia no tiene ninguna línea de sangre pero mi hija es una ninja sin igual, ella es muy fuerte se lo aseguro—

—Buena genética ¿Eh? Yo y el Hokage discutiremos de eso en otro momento y le daremos la respuesta—Contestó Danzou con tranquilidad. El hombre asintió para tomar asiento.

—Bueno, tenemos a cuatro jóvenes para el plan de mejoramiento de sangre—Volvió a hablar Danzou, Hiruzen asintió para tomar la palabra—La boda según lo acordado al plan, será dentro de una semana para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Se les deberá informar a las herederas sobre ello desde ahora para evitar negativas. Se preparará una casa en la parte oeste de la aldea para que convivan juntos—Una Señorita paso dejando una hoja frente a cada uno, un acuerdo para ofrecer a su heredera.

La mayoría de los clanes tenían primogénitos varones y si tenían niñas estas eran muy jóvenes aún, de 2 años y unos cuantos meses más así que se salvaron. La parte civil también tenía que firmar y por lo que Shikaku Leyó en tiempo récord también era un acuerdo de silencio. Aquella revelación de los padres de Naruto tendría que ser un secreto clase S y cualquiera que hablara de él fuera de la sala sería ejecutado en el acto. Firmo soltando un "Problemático".

Lo que no dictaba aquel papel era el silencio de Harem, y conociendo bien a una de las mujeres que estaba presente quien era amiga de su esposa y encargada del mercado de la aldea. En menos de esa semana acordada todos en la aldea sabrían de ello.

Cuando terminaron de firmar Hiruzen tomó la palabra—La reunión a terminado, espero y todos prestarán atención a las estipulaciones del contrato. Los líderes de los clanes que aceptaron deberán entregar a sus hijas dentro de 7 días a partir de ahora en esta misma sala—Su rostro fatigado por el cansancio finalmente tuvo un descanso mientras todos se ponían de pie para inclinarse de manera respetuosa al Hokage. Danzou salió con una sonrisa y Hiruzen le acompañó. Sólo la puerta se cerró todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema.

Un último "Problemático" salió de la sala antes de que todos salieran, 4 padres y uno más en espera sabiendo que en su casa se armaria un conflicto enorme.

Hana Inuzuka.

Tenía 14 años en ese momento, era Chunin y una muy talentosa, fuerte y rápida, el orgullo de su clan y admiración de su hermano menor, su perro era igual que ella, un orgullo para los miembros del clan. Ambos hacían una combinación temible logrando cosas que sólo pocos lograrían a su corta edad, solo Itachi Uchiha la superaba en un gran número de logros que ella daba por sentado que nunca podría superar, al lado de su fiel can el cuan tenía un lazo fuerte de amistad con ella eran una combinación explosiva... y ahora sólo le tocaba ver como su dueña, el orgullo del clan tenía una cara de espanto. La matriarca del clan bajo la miraba expectante, Hana sabía que era su deber casarse con quien su madre quisiera. Si era por honor tendría que hacerlo, era su deber pero aún así no pudo evitar confundirse con la proposición, las circunstancias y el solo hecho de que al parecer su esposo sería 4 años menor a ella, sin contar que las otras niñas porque ello eran. Que lo conformaría tendrían también 10 años.

Asintió a lo que dijo su madre con resignación, su fiel can no dijo nada y se fue con los suyos para darle espacio a su ama y está a su vez fue a empacar sus cosas. 1 semana únicamente.

Ino Yamanaka.

A Inoichi le hubiera gustado que su hija se tomará con tanta tranquilidad la noticia, por lo menos su esposa supo como controlar bien la situación. Ino se fue a su cuarto negándose a aceptar la idea como cualquier otra niña de 10 años lo haría. Tuvieron que recurrir a una charla tan larga que de ser escrito hubiera abarcado más hojas que cualquier libro de Stephen King.

Y al final la pequeña niña tuvo que aceptar la propuesta al igual que Hana por honor a su clan. Aunque aún no era asimilable el hecho que su futuro con Sasuke fuera dejado de lado para ser la esposa de Naruto... Naruto... Definitivamente la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero olvidando su tristeza y desagrado lo tuvo que aceptar.

Hinata Hyuga.

Sintio como su corazón paraba de latir con cada palabra de su padre, su cabeza dio vueltas un par de veces creyendo estar al borde del desmayo. En un principio pensó que era una especie de broma cruel de su padre que descubrió su admiración por el rubio, pero su padre nunca en la vida había hecho una broma. Después pensó que era un sueño y dio un salto grande para ver si volaba mientras su padre ponía cara de desconcierto. Al no ser nada de eso pego un grito de alegría mientras saltaba celebrando, Hiashi la miro sintiendo vergüenza al ver actuar a su hija como una niña. Olvidando que eso era ella, una niña de 10 años.

Con sólo un carraspeo Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se puso roja, pidiendo un millón de veces perdón hasta que su garganta le dolió. Miro a su padre y más tranquila dio una reverencia aceptando el honor. Sabiendo que pese a la emoción cuando viera a Naruto apenas y saldría un titubeo de sus labios.

Hanabi Hyuga.

Una niña de 8 años apunto de casarse, quien lo diría, aquello definitivamente sería una bomba en la aldea, multiplicada por 10 ya que ella era la hija prodigio de los Hyuga, su respuesta fue mucho menos ruidosa que la de su hermana. ¿Que podía decir de todos modos? "No quiero casarme" "Yo deseo hacerlo por amor" aquello era inadmisible para ella, con una reverencia al mismo tiempo que su hermana puesto que ambas estaban juntas acepto el honor de entregar su mano a Naruto al cual ya conocía debido a sus antiguas caminatas siguiendo a su hermana. Pero ella al ser diferente a Hinata no tuvo deparó en preguntar—¿Porque debo casarme con Uzumaki-San?—La respuesta de su padre fue extraña y le dejó más dudas.

—Temo, que no puedo contestar ya que podría revelar algo que me puede dar la pena capital—En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta del Harem y su sonrisa tímida se borro.

Amane Tenten.

Ella no dijo nada, cuando su padre terminó de hablar solo asintió con una sonrisa, todo por ayudar a su familia.

De otra forma ahora no estaría a 1 año de graduarse de la academia, se dirigió a su cuarto en el segundo nivel de su casa—Espero la respuesta del Hokage aún Hija—Dijo su padre deteniendo sus pasos a la mitad de camino, ella sonrio risueña y dijo—Empacare la mitad de mis cosas, si ocurre una negativa entonces solo lo sacaré de las cajas y si la respuesta es positiva me será más fácil empacar el resto—Y ella se perdió en el resto de escaleras, sus padres oyeron como se cerró una puerta, seguramente de su habitación y sonrieron.

Naruto Uzumaki.

No soportaba esas miradas, las había tenido toda la semana sobre el, todas las personas no lo veían con odio. Si no con furia, pero ahora no susurraban nada sobre el, hasta que el se iba comenzaban a hablar posiblemente de él. Antes eran miradas con desprecio y odio, pero esas miradas le daban realmente escalofríos.

Además Ino y Hinata habían actuado raro, bueno Hinata más rara de lo normal. Estaba pensativa y callada, cada ves que lo miraba prefería irse a otro lado aunque claramente tenía el rostro rojo. Ino solo estaba sombría, ya ni siquiera peleaba con Sakura.

Y mencionando a ella y sus demás compañeros. Los niños lo miraban con curiosidad, las niñas con repugnancia. Los maestros con cierta pena y los demás adultos... Ya habían sido descritas sus miradas.

El único que no había cambiado de verlo igual fue Sasuke, el siempre era frío de todos modos. Aquella semana fue tortuosa debido a ello, ya ni sus bromas lo animaban lo suficiente para sonreír un poco. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Por supuesto siempre debes pensar tus deseos porque se pueden cumplir. Y obtuvo las respuestas que buscaba en la torre Hokage pero no como el las esperaba. El tercero lo había mandado a llamar y cuando se negó a ir se lo llevaron a rastras entre Iruka y Un Ambu.

—¡Esto es abuso de autoridad!—Grito tratando de soltarse de ambos adultos fallando nuevamente, se retorcia y movía esperando aflojar el agarre pero nada funcionaba—¡Quiero usar mi llamada, conozco mis derechos. Quiero un abogado!—El Ambu y el maestro se detuvieron a suspirar, no les pagaban suficiente para soportar aquello.

Un poco más y llegarían donde el Hokage para deshacerse un rato del rubio, pero el pasillo parecía alargarse para torturar sus mentes, las demás personas que pasaban por ahí solo ponían cara de desconcierto ante tal escena. Pero lo peor no vino para Naruto aun, si ser arrastrado no fue lo peor si lo fue que unas mujeres llegaron de pronto para tomar el lugar del maestro y Ambu que al suspirar aliviados cayeron al suelo para descansar. Las mujeres en pocos minutos lo mandaron dentro de un cuarto donde lo procedieron a desnudarlo, Naruto temió por su castidad y grito pidiendo auxilio que nunca llegó, no podía sólo contra 4 señoras.

Pronto tenía puesto un kimono rojo, además de unas decoraciones incómodas y unas sandalias de madera. Una de ellas llevaba una katana dándole una idea errónea al chico que estaba pálido—(¿Me obligarán a cometer Seppuku?)—Se preguntó tratando de recordar a quien le quito el honor estos últimos días. Las bromas no podían ser una ofensa tan grande ¿Cierto?.

Paso frente a la puerta del Hokage mientras era arrastrado a quien sabe donde. Grito de nuevo por auxilio pero o el Hokage no se encontraba o solamente lo había ignorado. La escena a algunas personas les era ridícula y curiosas siguieron a las mujeres.

Llegaron a la parte de arriba de la torre dándole a entender al rubio que hasta ahí había llegado su vida. Iba a cometer Seppuku ante la aldea quitándole el poco honor con el que vivió, claro que la imagen al salir pensó sería diferente. Había dos ancianos que no conocía junto al Hokage y otro más del que sólo había oído hablar. Había pocas sillas alrededor en donde estaban al parecer conocidos suyos. Y por conocidos sólo eran Ayame y su padre, después de ellos unos adultos que reconoció como padres de Hinata, Ino y Kiba.

Y mencionando a esos 3, Kiba estaba en los asientos junto a su madre. Ambos parecían molestos y al frente de todos esperándolos estaban Ino, Hinata y 2 niñas junto a una señorita que no conocía, la última posiblemente del clan Inuzuka—Se tardaron más de lo esperado hijas—Hablo la anciana junto al Hokage, en su rostro arrugado se reflejaba el cansancio del momento.

—El niño no se dejaba poner el Kimono ceremonial—Se excusó una apenada mujer asiendo al frente al chico, tras de las adultas que le "ayudaron" a ponerse aquel kimono ,entró Iruka el cual tomó asiento bajo la mirada confusa de Naruto que literalmente estaba en la luna. Danzou al ver esto sonrio, Hiruzen se hizo al frente llamando a su nieto adoptivo al frente. El avanzo atemorizado—Hijo lamento no haberme comunicado con tigo para informarte de esto pero mis deberes como Hokage me lo impidieron—Hiruzen se puso de rodillas para hablarte al rubio, aún así el era más alto que Naruto—Te daré el resumen más rápido que pueda—El dios Shinobi se aclaro la garganta para hablar de nuevo. Los demás esperaron con paciencia a que terminaran de hablar, tras unos minutos de larga platica entre ambos Naruto miro a su Hokage serio—Bien, si no me queda de otra aceptaré—Naruto no lo noto en ese momento pero hizo sonreír a Hinata—Pero solo me queda una pregunta ¿Que es casarse?—Todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas. Tantos minutos desperdiciado por nada, Naruto se rasco la nuca, ahora sabía el porqué estaba ahí pero el no sabía nada sobre el Matrimonio.

Hiruzen suspiro y se acerco al oído para susurrar algo—Es cuando una persona que aprecias una su... Y luego tienen una boda con... Luego esperan a... Y se mudan a tu casa—Naruto apenas entendió con su mente de 10 años, solo le quedo claro que ahora compartiría su vida con aquellas niñas en su pequeño apartamento, como Danzou predijo, una sola orden basto para que Naruto aceptará.

Naruto asintió mientras era llevado al frente para una ceremonia.

Una muy larga ceremonia, caía sudor de su frente debido al sol mientras estaba arrodillado. Sus piernas le dolían. Sus rodillas ardían y su cuerpo entero estaba a dolorido, las niñas y la señorita estaban igual. Casarse no era nada de lo que imaginaron, era una experiencia inolvidable que esperaban no volver a repetir. Hanabi debido a su edad y tamaño era quien lo pasaba peor.

—(Duele... Sin duda duele)—Pensó Naruto mordiendo su labio inferior, miro disimuladamente a las niñas de quienes por lo menos ya sabia el nombre, Tenten, Hanabi y Hana. Ellas tenían el rostro rojo en el cual reflejaban el dolor de sus rodillas.

Y cuando creyeron no soportar más Hiruzen paro de hablar dando por terminada esa larga ceremonia. Ellos cayeron de frente o espaldas aliviados mientras los demás aplaudían. Naruto miro a sus "Esposas" cansado y ellas le devolvieron la mirada mostrado diferentes emociones.

—Uzumaki Hinata, Uzumaki Hanabi, Uzumaki Tenten, Uzumaki Ino, Uzumaki Hana y Uzumaki Naruto, desde ahora están unidos ante Kami-Sama y la aldea de las Hojas—Y unas hojas justamente les pasaron, los 6 firmaron rápido lo que sea que fuera eso para ponerse de pie a doloridos.

Cuando Naruto volvió la vista miro a Iruka limpiarse una lagrima aparentemente orgulloso, eso por alguna razón le hizo sentir calidez que desapareció al ver a los demás adultos. Todos menos Ayame y Teuchi lo miraban con resentimiento haciendo que se sintiera mal. Con sus compañeras de por vida era algo parecido, 3 de ellas estaban serias, Tenten sonriente saludando a sus padres y Hinata con la mirada gacha y al parecer derramando algunas pequeñas lágrimas que se limpio con su kimono.

Bueno, vivír con ellas cinco sería sencillo pese a que aún no comprendía con que propósito se había "Casado" con ellas. Aunque eso era algo en lo que Danzou no podría meterse por orden de Hiruzen. Que ellos llevarán su nuevo matrimonio sin que sus colegas consejales y su viejo amigo de batallas se metieran, ellos lo llevarían e iban a aprender a su modo ya que los presentes sabían que solo Hana era la única que sabía como crear nuevas vidas y nadie tenía permito presionarla sobre ello.

Naruto solo pensaba que haría nuevas amigas, personas con las cuales vivir en su apartamento y ya, no podía ser tan malo... ¿O no?...


	2. Rivalidad

Las personas no son dueñas de su vida si no víctimas de las circunstancias.

La noche

Fría y sin ruido alguno, un grupo de Ambus iban de regreso a la aldea con tranquilidad después de una fallida misión. Ellos iban saltando de rama en rama guardando el mayor silencio. Todos lucían muy preocupados por la reprimenda que iban a sufrir por su Hokage. La misión era cierto importante pero esperaban recibir perdón de Hiruzen. De pronto, uno de los Ambus para y mira a los lados, los demás se detienen también comenzando a mirar alertas pero parecía no haber nada.

Un filo.

Brillo en plena noche y cuando se dieron cuenta el que se detuvo de primero había perdido la cabeza de manera literal. Los demás entraron en pánico y se pusieron en posición defensiva pero uno antes de alcanzar a sacar su espada había perdido el brazo, grito de dolor pero no duro mucho ya que un enmascarado apareció en posición y le dio una potente patada en la barbilla, los 3 ambus restantes se quedaron mirando al individuó que tenía un traje ambu justo como ellos pero en negro.

—La aldea esta bajo la protección de los verdaderos ambus—Dijo el individuo parado firme en su lugar.

Uno de los mismos hizo sellos rápidamente y lanzo un poderoso Dragón de aire, este barrio todo en su camino incluso el lugar donde se había parado el Ambu negro... Pensó que lo había acabado pero cuándo este Ambu notó aquel estaba parado frente a el con una espada, los otros dos saltaron contra el pero antes de llegar a tocarlo había desaparecido. El ambu que había lanzado el dragón cayo de la rama con la espada atravesando su cuello.

—M-Maldito ¡Quien diablos eres!—Grito otro más mirando a todos lados pero cuándo volteo junto a su compañero alli estaba el, el enmascarado inmutable, con un grito de odio saco una katana y ataco atravesando el pecho del enmascarado.

—Te lo merec... Guaaaack—Decia pero escupió sangre y entonces, como si en un parpadeó cambiará todo vio, que al que había liquidado no era más que su compañero que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa—(Como...¿Que tan fuerte... Era ese... Genjutsu?)—Pensaron ambos antes de caer del árbol muertos, las espadas estaban clavadas en el cuerpo del otro, el Enmascarado miraba lo que habia hecho, el Ambu al que había pateado trataba inútilmente de pararse y cuándo lo logro saco una espada y se lanzó contra el—¡Pagaras por esto!—Justo cuando iba a llegar frente a el cayeron otros 4 Ambus negros alrededor suyo que sacando sus espadas al mismo tiempo y atravesaron el cuerpo del Ambu sin piedad alguna. Antes de morir este vio la máscara del tipo con sorpresa antes de caer inerte al suelo.

—Eso fue, estúpidamente Fácil ¿Ellos son tan débiles?—Pregunto uno de los ambus negros mirando al tipo inerte—Te equívocas, los Ambos son los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea así que acabé con ellos rápido, antes de que pudieran volverse una roca en el pié —Aquello era una molestia, si no fuera por tener lo que uno de ellos traía consigo entonces no se hubiera molestado en hacer eso, miro con cierta tristeza todo antes de darse la vuelva.

Su máscara, era una de cuervo.

 **Acto 1: Rivalidades.**

La situación habia sido tranquila después, el silencio ciertamente era perturbador pero soportable y que esperaba de una situación tan poco comprensible como aquella, iba de camino a casa pero no a su casa, si no una nueva, había pasado un día ya de la horrible boda, tras esta todos se fueron y las chicas incomodamente siguieron a Naruto, Según Hiruzen solo tenían que vivir una noche en ese apartamento ya que la nueva casa estaba apunto de su terminación.

Al llegar al apartamento ignorando las miradas de la población—Pena para las chicas y odio para Naruto—Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que llego la hora de dormir, nadie parecía adaptarse a la situación. Naruto Durmió en la bañera porque no había más espacio y las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para dormir mientras Hana hacia vigilancia pero no de su esposo. En la pared de atrás del edificio habían garabatos escritos "Demonio "asesino" eran las más vistas y no podría dormir con eso cerca.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron a mudarse aunque debido a todo lo repentino la noche anterior, las maletas de las chicas habían sido puestas ya en la casa mientras las de Naruto serian enviadas poco después, para que mentir, Naruto estaba nervioso por todo aquello, si los niños no eran su fuerte menos lo serían las chicas, casi nunca había convivido con alguna y si lo había hecho había sido por un período de tiempo tan corto que no contaba.

—Esa... ¿Es nuestra casa?—Pregunto mirando mudo una vivienda de dos pisos muy cómoda, no era tan grande, pero tenía un jardín delantero al menos, había un muro era verdad y en la entrada del lugar había un portón, tenia un espació circular arriba vacío.

—No esta tan mal —Dijo Tsume, posiblemente estaba coordinada para que vivieran 8 personas como Máximo, Hinata pensaba que aquella residencia debía ser un cuarto de la suya, pero se reprocho por pensar en eso. Esa seria su casa, sin objeciones.

Caminaron hacia ella, Naruto iba a la cabeza emocionado por pensar pensar vivir allí de ahora en adelante.

—Wow que gran patio—dijo sonriendo inspeccionando cada parte del lugar. Entro corriendo a la casa sin ocultar su emoción, Ino iba mirando al suelo mientras las demás menos emocionadas seguían a su esposó, Hanabi tenía pensamientos poco entendibles, comenzó a odiar la situación desde que se dio cuenta de algo importante, su esposo aun teniendo 10 años, no era muy listó hasta ella siendo 2 años menor parecía más lista y eso ya era decir mucho, Naruto iba animado y contento las demás con excepción de Hinata en decepción y la peor era Ino qué no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Wow ¡Miren como es adentró!—Grito el Rubio jalando sus cabellos sin creerse que aquélla hermosa pero simple residencia era suya.

—Si entrarás a la mansión Hyuga te desmayarías entonces —Hablo Hanabi compartiendo el pensamientos que no era para tanto, era linda quizás acogedora pero de allí no pasaba aunque Hana cayo en cuenta qué si el había vivido su vida entera en aquel apartamento entonces esto era un palacio a comparación.

La emoción era justificable entonces.

—Odió estar aquí —Susurro Ino para caminar a la segunda planta de arriba para buscar su habitación.

—(Bueno era inevitable...)—Penso Hana mientras recorría la casa siguiendo a Naruto que poco a o bajo su emoción, se comenzó a sentir incomodo por qué las chicas lo siguieran a donde fuera, dos plantas una cocina y mesa amplía, un sillón grande y 2 pequeños una televisión bastante tentadora, una refrigeradora llena de comida suficiente para una semana, nada mal sin duda aunque después de que se terminara la comida Hana tendría qué volverse la encargada de llevar pan a la mesa.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—Entonces vieron bajar a Ino furiosa—Me niego a tener que dormir así ahhhhhh maldita sea todo es tu culpa—Antes de darse cuenta Ino se lanzó sobre Naruto tomando su camisa y azotándolo contra el suelo—Esto es inaceptable ¡Yo nunca quise esto!.

—Ya basta —Hablo Tenten tomando a Ino para apartarla de Naruto que tenía cara de desconcierto más que de otra cosa —El no solamente es nuestro esposo si no también el líder de en comillas clan, respetalo un poco más niña.

—¡Yo nunca quise esto, mi esposo iba a hacer Sasuke no esta cosa!—Dijo indignada la rubia para darse la vuelta y cruzar los brazos, Hinata se mordió el labio cuando escucho como llamo a Naruto pero este pareció estar acostumbrado, se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa.

—¿Que paso haya arriba?—Pregunto Hanabi con Seriedad y tranquilidad, con un fuerte vengan camino al segundo nivel molesta, un pasillo con puertas y una de fondo, posiblemente habitaciones y un baño, pero Ino Abrió la primera de la derecha para que todos vieran que de hecho había un gimnasio grande que abarcaba todas las otras puertas de ese lado y luego, haciendo lo mismo con la izquierda mostró un dojo largo que abarcaba todas las puertas de ese lado, luego camino furiosa y abrió la puerta de ultimo dejando ver una habitación con una cama lo suficientemente grande para todos con 6 roperos al rededor de la habitación cada uno con un cartel indicándo el dueño y finalmente una ventana grande a la derecha con cortinas naranja y a la izquierda una última puerta que tenía un cartelito indicando que era el baño.

—"Se hubieran molestado más en disimular"—Penso Hana con una gota tras su nuca—Hokage-Sama es un pervertido—Se llevo una mano a la cara decepcionada—Uno de lo peor.

—¡Y-Yo no diseñe la casa fue Danzo!—Dijo Hiruzen Molesto y Rojo detrás de su bola de Cristal, al ver las palabras de Hana sobre el.

Mientras en la habitación Hinata estaba completamente roja al pensar que podría abrazar a Naruto al dormir, era uno de sus sueños, Tenten se reía nerviosa y Hanabi seguía igual de seria.

—¡Me niego a dormir así!—Grito Ino entrando a la habitación y cerrándola en un berrinche dejando a los demás afuera.

—Ella asusta Dattebayo —Hablo Naruto sin entender el porque de su enojo, Hana Carraspeo y dijo—Mejor vayamos a Abajo y hago el desayuno, tengo bastante hambre— Luego penso —"Es mejor dejarla sola mientras se adapta a la idea".

—¡Quiero Ramen!—Grito Naruto corriendo a la cosina mientras como seria una costumbre las hermanas Hyuga lo seguían en silencio. Tenten entró al gimnasio para mirarlo sonriendo —Podria poner aquí mis bombas—Fijo Juguetona y luego repitió —Bombas... ¿Que había dicho mi mamá de la comida Inuzuka... Nah no creo que sea algo importante

BOOOOOMMM

Tenten brinco asustada y salió corriendo para ver que había ocurrido, en la planta baja había humo, al atravesarlo se dio cuenta qué la cocina había explotado de manera literal, Ino cayó junto a ella mirando el desastre.

—¡Qué pasó aquí!—Grito Ino confundida, una parte de la pared había caído y Naruto estaba en el suelo rostizado—Creo que, la señorita Hana dejo abierto el gas y luego se puso a buscar los ingredientes así que cuando encendió la estufa había demasiado gas—Dijo Hanabi parada al otro lado de la sala con su hermana junto, había reaccionado rápido y realizado una sustitución Pero Naruto no había tenido esa suerte.

Hana salió entre el humo sonriendo nerviosa —Lo siento.

Desde ese entonces se acordo que Hana no cocinaría jamás.

—Hanabi-San—Naruto hablo mientras se escuchaba un martilleó, había obreros arreglando el desastre mientras Hana y Tenten habían ido con el Hokage a disculparse, Ino seguía en el cuarto sin salir y Hinata estaba sentada mirando al patio, cuando escucho que Naruto llamo a su hermana volteo a ver levemente que pasaba, Hanabi miro a Naruto esperando que hablara.

—Tu eres de la que menos se, a Hinata y también a Ino las miro a Diario, Tenten y Hana-san actúan amables conmigo pero tu actúas... Raro Dattebayo —Admitio apenado y extendió su mano a Hanabi—Seamos buenos amigos sí?—Pregunto con una sonrisa sincera. Pero Hanabi no cambio su expresión y solo le dio la mano—No sera posible porque ya somos esposos—Respondio con calma mientras Naruto la miraba sin entender bien.

—¿Porqué?

—Porqué te odió de cierta manera —Admitio con una profunda frialdad y sinceridad, Naruto puso su mano extendida de nuevo en su lugar mientras su mirada se tornaba, apagada —No, no es odio supondre que es indiferencia, acepte ser tu esposa pero nunca acepte llevarme bien contigo—Dijo con Naturalidad sin dejar de usar sus palabras frias—Pero si me hubieran dado a escoger, mi respuesta hubiera sido no.

—¡Her-Hanabi!—Hinata se puso de pie rápido para hablar —Padre nunca nos obligó tu aceptaste por tu cuenta—Naruto miro ahora con duda a Hanabi, quizás negaba lo de Hinata por timidez, la miro esperando un cambió pero su mirada gélida se mantenía.

—No es así, Padre dio claramente una orden, si no aceptabamos íbamos a estar rechazando un "honor" y sabes qué significa eso—Naruto vio como Hinata se removió incomoda en su lugar—Perdi mi herencia del clan, mi apellido y mi vida en general por aceptar este honor—Dio un paso atrás y empezó a caminar sin mirar hacia su espalda— me quedá mas que aceptar mi destino, ahora no soy Hyuga Hanabi, soy Uzumaki Hanabi y nada cambiará eso.

Ahora, tanto Hinata cómo Naruto se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Luego Hinata sonrió y puso tímidamente una mano sobre el hombro del rubio sacándolo de su ensoñación —Q-quizas fue una orden para Hanabi Pe-pero... Al menos yo—Tomo una respiración antes de continuar—¡Al menos yo ya había decidido que tu serias mi esposo!—Esperen... ¿Que había dicho? Se supone que iba a decir "al menos yo acepte con gusto" comenzó a marearse y a ponerse roja.

—Gracias Hinata... Yo también Jajajaja—Aquello lo dijo por broma porque hasta hace un día ni sabía que era matrimonio, tenía que decir algo porqué no tenía ni idea qué más hacer, así que, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero antes de darse cuenta Hinata estaba en el suelo desmayada—Creo que, no le gusto lo que dije Dattebayo —Penso con una gota tras la nunca.

La noche cayo en la aldea y llego la hora de la cena pero Naruto estaba incomodo, la razón, Hana entrada las 9 había comenzado a caminar en ropa interior, cuando Tenten le preguntó porqué ella respondió qué el uniforme de Chunin era muy molesto como para usarlo el dia entero, así que se había acostumbrado a caminar así antes de dormirse.

Pero tras la insistencia de Tenten se puso una bata—No veo el porqué —Dijo irritada mientras el resto cenaba comida instantánea ya que la comida de la refrigeradora y la estufa no habían salido bien libradas pero al menos el microondas servía —El nos vera con menos ropa que esto —

—Pero creo que se sentira incómodo si salimos así tan de repente —Luego apunto a la niñas —Al menos ellas ni saben cual es el objetivo de este matrimonio.

—¿Y tu si?—Pregunto recordándole que solo era un año mayor a ellas—Acostarnos con el y tener bebés —Dijo Tenten poniendo sus brazos bajo su pecho y alzándolo, aunque Hana no tuviera los pechos muy grandes si la hacia sentirse inferior —Y creo que Naruto-chan no sabe como hacerlos aun.

—Tranquila ya entendí el punto—Termino de ajustarse la bata y fue a la mesa—Pero aún así no quita que te vera... —

—Ahhhh puedes hacerlo siempre y cuándo no este el cerca —Dijo Tenten para evitar escuchar sus quejas.

Luego de una cena callada e incomoda por el ambiente que causaba Ino todos sabían qué se vendría una pelea por como dormirían, pero Ino parecía haber decidido ya todo porque apenas entraron todas al cuarto saco de un empujón a Naruto tirándole una almohada con una sabana y una vela—Arreglatelas— Naruto suspiro resignado al trato obtenido, sabia que esto seria malo pero dos niñas que lo despreciaban Hinata que desde la mañana lo evitaba Hana que lo trataba amable pero sentía el disgusto... Al menos Tenten parecía no tener problemas con el sin más entró al gimnasio y se preparó para dormir encendiendo su vela.

Tenten se sentó asustada en su cama despues de que todas se cambiran y se acosaran, la voltearon a ver sobre saltadas—diablos no empaque mis bragas favoritas—declaro molesta mientras las otras la miraban con una gota tras la nuca—Mañana ve por ellas, las niñas y tu tienen que ir a clases—Hana se acomodo de nuevo y Tenten suspirando también—Tienen una florecíta.

Reporte

Hiruzen miro las hojas frente a el preocupado —Un equipó Ambu muere enteró—por la forma en que murieron debía haberlos atacado un equipo de sigilo, y dos de ellos estaban atravesados entre ellos, prueba que alguien con un genjutsu poderoso estaba entre ellos y en especial uno de los 5 faltaba, parecía que la misión encomendada fracaso pero sabia que aquel que faltaba era demasiado talentoso para morir, si seguía vivo tendria que o seguir en la aldea oculta entre la niebla o bien secuestrado por el grupo que los atacó, de ninguna de ambas maneras o incluso la tercera que estuviera muerto era alentadora.

—Danzou—Este lo miro desde una esquina y se acerco cuando lo llamaron—Piensas lo mismo que yo cierto... —

—El único que podría hacer algo así es Itachi—Hiruzen tomo un respiro profundo ante la respuesta y mira las hojas de nuevo, si eso era cierto el grupo de 5 o 6 Akatsuki estaban cerca y eso era malo, muy malo —Sugiero hacer un toque de queda.

—Lo haré, tu encargate que tus Ambus examinen cada parte del país mientras los mios guardaran el perímetro de la aldea.

—Entendido, no habrá un solo lugar que no examinen —Danzou salio de la habitación mientras Hiruzen miraba por la ventana, el mundo ninja estaba cambiando quizás muy deprisa, todo esto era muy preocupante, a este paso su vida terminaría muy pronto y no encontraria un sucesor digno.

Pero de momento, de momento solo se preocuparia por la explosión en la casa de Naruto.

Un desayuno tenso.

Naruto que tenía unos vendajes comía huevos revueltos tocino y leche hechos por Hinata, la cual era la encargada de cocinar ya que al parecer nadie más era capaz, la chica con ojos perlas miro a su familia preocupada, la tensión se había mantenido varíos días ya, estaba incomoda por todo mas por Naruto y mucho más por Ino, Tenten hablaba de armas mientras Hana se alistaba para su misión, o día de trabajo no lo sabía, tomo asiento junto a Ino y Hanabi, ambas estaban serias y frías, Hanabi ya era costumbre.

Desde hacia muchos años de hecho...

—Wow... No sabia que había tantos tipos de Kunais—Expreso Naruto Asombrado mientras Tenten terminaba su explicación.

—El más extraño y letal es el del cuarto Hokage —Dijo Tenten llamando la atención de todos, siempre que se hablaba de ese héroe que fue considerado un Dios del relámpago todos callaban—Su diseño estaba hecho para poder entrar y quedar clavado en cualquier superficie además de ser mortal en varios sentidos.

—Super me gustaría tener uno de esos Dattebayo.

—No puedes, el mismo los fabricaba—Dijo Tenten con los ojos brillantes—Tenian una especie de sello que nadie conoce a fondo porqué sus dos compañeros de equipó murieron pero el los llamaba el Dios del trueno volador, podía teletransportarse junto a ellos. Sin importar la distancia. Una vez acabó con un ejercito de la aldea de la roca el solo.

—Sorprendente... —Dijo Naruto imaginando un hombre musculoso y grande con ese poder—Pero... Tengo que ser el mejor Hokage de la historia ¡Tengo que ser mas fuerte que el y el viejo!.

—Que estupidez—Dijo Hanabi abiertamente causando que todos la mirarán y Naruto Callara para mirarla molesto—¡Que dijiste!.

—Lo que es esa ilusión, es una estupidez—Antes de que Naruto pudiera reprochar Hanabi continuo hablando —Primer Hokage el Dios de los Shinobis, el único capaz de derrotar a Madara Uchiha y considerado como el creador del sistema de aldeas sin contar que podía usar el elemento madera—Naruto puso una mirada más molesta—El segundo Hokage el dios del elemento agua, se dice que pudo derrotar a un ejercito sin ayuda varías veces y pudo detener un tsunami—Hanabi dejo su plato en la mesa y miro a Naruto de forma dura—El tercer Hokage, se dice que sabe todos los jutsus del mundo y puede usar todos los elementos, se le considera otro Dios Shinobi y el maestro, cuando murió el 4to Hokage el volvió a su puesto porqué no habia nadie mas poderoso que el—La Mirada de Naruto perdió su confianza inicial—Y el cuarto Hokage, el único que siendo un civil logro llegar a ese puesto, se dice que era tan talentoso que cuando estaba en la academia ya tenia un nivel Chunnin y fue álumno de un legendario Sannin, pudo detener al Kyubi el Biju más fuerte el sólo muriendo—Finalmente se puso de pie y miro a Naruto con cierto despreció —Tu nunca llegaras tan siquiera a la suela de los zapatos de alguno de ellos, nosotros nunca seremos dueños de nuestro destino y en definitiva tu no llegarás a ser Hokage así que dejate de niñerías qué la realidad es muy dura.

—¿Que podrías saber tu de esfuerzo si creciste teniendo todo lo que querías solo chasqueando los dedos ?—Pregunto Naruto subiendo la tensión del lugar.

—¡C-como te atreves! ¡Tu no me conoces en nada pobretón!.

Los demás se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, en todo momento Ino se mostraba de acuerdo con Hanabi, Hinata no se atrevía a subir la mirada hasta que escucho el tono de su hermana, Tenten se mostraba incomoda y Hana solo miraba en silencio.

Pero se movió rápidamente para apretar el brazo de Hanabi que tenía activo su Byakugan y su mano apuntaba a su esposó.

—Te haré tragarte tus palabras —Naruto subió su vista dándole una mirada llena de determinación —Te demostrare que puedo ser Hokage y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera tu.

Naruto se fue rápidamente de la casa a la academia siendo perseguido por Hinata que se fue rápidamente tras de el, Ino le dio una mirada aprobatoria a Hanabi y luego salió también mientras Tenten estaba sería.

—No tuviste que ser tan cruel con Naruto-chan—Dijo para suspirar—Se que estas disgustada con la situación creo que todas lo estamos pero a menos yo creo que todos pueden cumplir sus sueños—Tenten dio su opinión y tomo sus cosas —No se cuales son tus sueños pero los puedes alcanzar...

—Perdi el puesto de heredera por el cual me mate trabajando para ser mejor que cualquiera, mejor que mi hermana, que mi primo, para que no me pusieran ese endemoniado sello del ave enjaulada ¿Para que? Si gracias a ese chico perdí todo eso en un segundo—Hanabi suspiro y fue por sus cosas a la cocina—Nadie es dueño de su destino, y en definitiva si no se lo decía yo la vida lo haría —Camino a la puerta con frialdad—El me quito mi sueño, es justo qué le muestre la realidad del suyo—Miro a Hana que se mantenía sería —Tu también eras la heredera¿No? ¿Que fue lo que te quito este matrimonio?.

Hanabi salió en silencio mientras adentro Hana solo daba un suspiró —Debiste haberme apoyado, si somos sus esposas significa qué lo tenemos que apoyar—Reprocho la joven de las armas saliendo junto a ella—Nunca te preguntaste el porqué de este matrimonió?—Pregunto Hana mirando el cielo—Se que debemos tener descendencia pero ¿Porque con alguien como el? ¿porque causar todo esto por la lacra de la aldea?.

—No lo se, pero si se que al menos yo trato de llevarme bien con el y no lo aparentó —Tenten aprovechó ese momento Intimo y miro a Hana para sacarse una duda—¿Donde esta tu perro?.

—¿Que crees que fue lo que se me quito?—Hana dio la vuelta en una esquina contraria a la academia y camino dejando a Tenten mirándola con tristeza.

Rabia

Si eso debia ser, todos en la academia apenas entró lo comenzaron a molestar preguntándole "¿Y tu cuñado?" o "Naruto se tira a tu hermana" sin contar algo, Hana ya no podía tener su perro ninja, los perros Inuzuka eran especiales, inteligentes fuertes y obedientes pero eran del clan, y si no eras del clan no podías tenerlo aúnque hayas crecido con el tu vida entera, de allí la razón que haya tantos solteros en el clan, las mujeres con normalidad tenían hijos sin casarse ya que preferían la deshonra a apartarse de un compañero de batalla tan fiel y querido, pero su hermana no tuvo esa opción.

La vio despedirse entre lágrimas causándole rabia, el perro se le asignó a otro chunin y su hermana ¿Qué?

—Oye Kiba—Un niño de su clase le puso la mano al hombro y lo miró divertido —¿Tu hermana es la perra de Naruto?.

Suficiente, camino hecho una furia hasta ver a Naruto que con la mirada Gacha caminaba seguido de Hinata y Hanabi, la ultima venia a inscribirse a la academia no le habia quedado mas opcion que caminar junto a ellos pero se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Ino se había adelantado para que no la vieran con Naruto—Uzumaki—Los 3 subieron la mirada, y antes de saber que pasaba a Naruto lo habían tomado del cuello de la camisa y azotado contra la pared, todos guardaron silencio y miraron como Naruto en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo por un puñetazo de Kiba—¡Kiba-kun que haces!.

—¡No te metas Hinata!—Kiba tomo de nuevo a Naruto y lo alzó —¡Te partiré la cara hoy en el entrenamiento estúpida zorra!—Naruto lo miró algo asustado, Kiba levanto su puño y justo cuando lo iba a impactar ambos fueron tomados por un Maestro y los separaron —¿Que pasa aquí? ¿De nuevo iniciando pelea Uzumaki?—El maestro tomo a Naruto de la oreja y lo llevó a rastras dejando a Kiba en el mismo sitió mirando con odió al rubio —Esta vez te quedaras después de clases limpiando el salón.

—P-pero—Hinata apenas susurro un poco antes de que Naruto se perdiera en una esquina. Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron Shikamaru y Chouji —¿Qué paso?.

—Castigaron a Naruto—Respondio Ino entrando al salón —Problemático.

Todos entraron al salón mientras Hanabi se fue en silencio al tiempo que Iruka entro al Aula—Buenos días a todos—Miro sus estudiantes que estaban callados—¿Y Naruto?.

—Castigado—Respondieron varios a coro mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja ¿Que había pasado con ese escándalo afuera del salón? El estaba sentado desde la mañana esperando la clase así qué no se dio cuenta de nada—Con un demonio —Iruka salió del salón pensando por que tontería habían castigado a Naruto de nuevo.

—Ella es Uzumaki Hanabi espero todos se puedan llevar bien con ella—Hanabi estaba seria, y además escuchar el Uzumaki en ves del Hyuga había sido una puñalada, suspiró y camino a su asiento sin presentarse o decir nada—Sensei—Un niño levanto la mano —¿Porque se integra hasta mitad del año?—El maestro solo sonrio nervioso—¿Ella esta capacitada para estar aquí?—Pregunto una niña más, Hanabi tomo un asiento junto a una ventana que daba al patio de entrenamiento aburrida—Ella esta más que capacitada—La prueba? Dejo inconscientes a 5 maestros.

Tenten al entrar al salón todos se quedaron callados y la miraron, ella sabía que iban a tener una reacción así. Lee su compañero estaba peleado con Neji Hyuga... Hyuga. El más fuerte entre los jóvenes de su clan, no, había alguien más fuerte que el ahora estudiando allí, una vez fue a su casa para un trabajo en grupo y nunca olvidaría como se había sentido de extraña cuando le había dicho el Sama a Hanabi, no era simple formalidad como con la mayoría, ese era respeto pero del que se gana únicamente en una batalla, Hanabi había barrido el suelo con Neji no tenía duda y las palabras de la mañana se lo habían confirmado. —"El es mas fuerte que Naruto-chan"—Quizas ese pensamiento era muy obvio pero creía que seria mejor mantener alejado a Naruto de Neji. Lo más posible.

—Inicio una pelea con Inuzuka.

—Y ¿En donde esta Inuzuka para que cuente su parte de la historia?.

Naruto estaba afuera del salón de maestros pensativo, tenía que demostrarle a Hanabi que el podía ser Hokage, tenía muchas dudas, no entendía del todo porqué Kiba quería golpearlo pero si entendía que se había ganado una golpiza. Miro el techó escuchando como Iruka lo defendía mientras pensaba en algo.

Cuando Iruka salio y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al salón algo molesto Naruto le hizo una pregunta—¿Como me vuelvo el más fuerte?.

—Con trabajo duro y poniendo atención en clase —Respondió Iruka modo de regaño sin saber que versión creer —¿Alguna otra forma?—Pregunto Naruto inocentemente, Iruka lo miro unos segundos y luego sonrió —Venciendo al más fuerte —Naruto lo miro y luego pensó de nuevo, el más fuerte.

Ignorando como Iruka le trataba de explicar que para eso tenía que estudiar mucho pensó en quien era el más fuerte qué conocía dio con el clavo y pensó—"Le demostraré a todos que puedo ser el más fuerte "—

El momento de los combates de entrenamiento llego, Kiba y Akamaru miraban retadores a Naruto mientras este miraba a alguien más con determinación.

—Sasuke iniciará las peleas de hoy , alguien qué quiera ser su rival —

—Yo voy Dattebayo—Los demas se rieron excepto Hinata mientras kiba gruñía por lo que el consideraba una vía de escape, al notar eso unos chicos se acercaron a el para hablarle mientras Un desinteresado Sasuke se ponia en posición y Naruto igual, Ambos alzaron sus manos haciendo una pose de manos, Iruka alzo la mano.

Comiencen.

Ambos no tardaron en lanzarse contra el otro, Naruto lucía un poco más concentrado que otras veces, ambos chocaron los ante brazos y Naruto Lanzo un puñetazo, Sasuke aprovechó y tomo su brazo para lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

Naruto cayo soltando un quejido y solo se puso de píe se lanzo de nuevo, Sasuke no aparentaba preocupación, cuando Naruto trató de arrollarlo por la cintura este le dio un rodillazo que por la posición del Rubio casi lo deja viendo estrellas, Sasuke dando otro paso al frente le dio un puñetazo a la barbilla elevando un poco al rubio que trato de recomponerse pero solo recibió una patada giratoria de Sasuke que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Las chicas de la clase soltaron exclamaciones de alegría y halagos al Uchiha mientras Naruto con dificultad se ponía de pié —La revancha Dattebayo —Todos miraron extrañados al Rubió, con normalidad habría salido corriendo diciendo que sería Hokage, Hinata sólo pensó que esa actitud era por su hermana.

—Agradezco el entusiasmó pero estás lastimado —Dijo Iruka negándose a eso pero Naruto había puesto ya la pose de manos y aunque iba a reclamar Sasuke también, el no le negaría una batalla a nadie.

—¡Morderas el suelo!.

—Adelante Naruto.

Iruka dejo caer la mano inseguro y ambos se lanzaron de nuevo contra el otro pero Naruto ahora era más lento, esta vez lanzo una patada a las piernas de Sasuke que salto para evitarla a la vez que lanzaba un puñetazo que le dio de lleno a Naruto, pero no lo hizo retroceder, aprovecho la corta distancia y lanzo su izquierda pero era muy lento, Sasuke tomo el puño y lo atrajo para darle un rodillazo que lo dejo sin aire, se dobló del dolor antes de que Sasuke lo mandara a volar nuevamente de un puñetazo en la barbilla, Naruto miro frustrado al Uchiha.

"Nunca llegaras a la suela de los zapatos de ninguno de ellos"

Logro caer de pie y se recompuso con dificultad y dolor, apenas se mantenía consciente tras ese puñetazo.

El mas fuerte de la académia era el, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Verdad?

Se puso en posición de ataque e hizo algo que casi nunca hacía, pensar—"No Podre resistir otro de esos sin caer inconsciente Dattebayo "—Miro la posición de Sasuke, pensó unos segundos más que hacer—"No puedo ganar ahora eso es definitivo, entonces solo, solo tengo que darle un golpe antes de caer inconsciente"—Se lanzó al frente pensando en un plan —"¡Y esto habrá valido la pena!"—No le daría el gustó a Hanabi, sería el más fuerte y se volvería Hokage.

Sasuke lo miro—"Hay algo nuevo en el, quizás sean sus esposas, no es algo más, algo lo motiva"—Se puso en posición defensiva esperando que el Rubió atacara para acabar la batalla, esta vez el rubio que se movía lento lanzo una patada alta que Sasuke solo dio un paso hacia atrás para rebasar, luego Naruto lanzo un puñetazo rápidamente al pecho que fue detino por la palma abierta de Sasuke—"Pero sin importar cual sea..."—Le hizo un torniquete al brazo y alzo su puño —"... Nunca se comparara al odió"—Pero Naruto tomo su puño también e hizo el mismo torniquete, ambos se miraron con intensidad pero Sasuke no se veia preocupado.

Los demás solo Miraban un poco sorprendidos, Naruto estaba aguantando mucho más que la mayoría de veces.

Sasuke decidió dar un salto para atras logrando impulsarse más al saltar hacia delante.

El dolor de su brazo era espantoso, dolor.

Dolor.

Era verdad, conocía este dolor, el siguiente dolor iba a ser en su mejilla, dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el puñetazo y haciendo que Sasuke tuviera que dar media vuelta en el suelo sorprendido.

El dolor, había peleado miles de veces con Sasuke desde los 6 años conocía el dolor de los golpes, su cuerpo lo conocía, el no podría memorisar un estilo de pelea sabía que no era tan listo para eso pero si tenía memorizado el dolor, y el siguiente sería en sus píes.

Dio un salto evitando una barrida de Sasuke y se puso en guardia al ver la cara de disgusto de Sasuke.

—Cuando mejoraste tanto tus reflejos dobe—Pregunto mientras Naruto Jadeaba, su cuerpo no aguantaría más —No lo se...solo quiero vencerte—Sasuke sonrió con ironía —Si hubieras luchado como ahora desdé el inicio me hubieras logrado dar un golpe —No era arrogante.

Había una gran diferencia entre ambos.

Naruto trato de recordar el dolor, seguiría uno en el estomago uno en su barbilla y otro en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente, entonces como podría contrarrestar eso y darle un golpe, si—"Lo tengo, solo esperó no perder todos mis dientes en el procesó"—

Sasuke se lanzo al frente ya algo serio, un puñetazo en el abdomen que naruto bloqueó con su rodilla, aquello había dolido.

Sasuke lo miro ya con enojo y aumentando más su velocidad le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mando a volar más alto que todas las veces que usaba esa táctica para noquear a Naruto, era lo qué Naruto esperaba.

Sasuke salto y lanzó un puñetazo con rabia.

 **PAMMMM**

Todos miraron sorprendidos que Naruto rebasó el puñetazo girando sobre si hacia atrás, aprovechó la velocidad para conectar un rodillazo en el rostro de Sasuke.

Y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Naruto en los brazos de Iruka y Sasuke de pie sin creerse que Naruto le haya dado un golpe.

El golpe no fue con mucha potencia con todo el daño recibido.

—Bien hecho Naruto, pero te falta estudiar y esforzarte mucho más.

—Ok... Ahora me desmayare un rato—Dijo cayendo inconsciente dejando a Iruka con una gota tras la nuca.

—¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke! Alguien que llevé a Naruto a la enfermería.

—Yo y Shikamaru—Contesto Chouji levantando la mano mientras Shikamaru ponía cara de fastidió.

Mientras ambos se llevaban al rubio Kiba y el grupo de chicos miraban a Naruto maliciosos—Entonces aceptas el plan—Kiba no lo iba a pensar dos veces—Estoy dentro.

—"Fue un buen movimiento"—Penso Sasuke ignorando el barullo a su alrededor, al sentarse y volver a su posición de antes miro el lugar por donde se fue Naruto—"Ya era hora de que lo contrarestara siempre he usado la misma estrategia "—Miro al cielo sin preocuparse de nada más. Un golpe no era nada contra la victoria aplastante de siempre—"Solo tengo que cambiar de estrategia y listó".

El maestro salió del salon y solo lo hizo muchas niñas rodearon a Hanabi la cuál había visto el combate de su esposo. Una completa decepción.

—"Un solo golpe... Qué patético"—Volteo al grupo de chicas que se habían acercado de repente a ella—¿Que necesitan?—Pregunto amable y ellas le regalaron una sonrisa—¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?—Preguntaron cordiales y Hanabi alzo una ceja—Si... Supongo

—Auch—Naruto se recomponía el cerebro donde debería ir al despertar, miro a Chouji y a Shikamaru con duda—¿Donde estamos?—Pregunro confundido, Chouji comía animadamente su bolsa de papa mientras Shikamaru parecía dormirse—En la enfermería claro—Dijo Chouji sin importancia —Sasuke te pateo el trasero —Termino Shikamaru dejando a Rubio triste, era verdad había perdido de forma miserable de nuevo.

Pero por alguna razón.

Se sentía feliz de eso.

—Me sorprendío que le hayas logrado dar un golpe al Uchiha—Naruto miro sonriendo a Shikamarua a sinceridad ni el se lo creía —¿Has estado entrenando o algo?.

—No. Solo trataba de recordar el dolor Dattebayo —Rasco su cabeza sin saber como explicarlo y la cara confundida de Shikamaru lo dejo en claro—Eres Masoquista o algo?.

—¡No me digas así cabeza de piña dattebayo!—Naruto se tiro sobre Shikamaru y ambos comenzaron a empujarse —¿¡Al menos sabes lo que significa Masoquista!?—Pregunto el Nara fastidiado.

—Entonces—Ambos voltearon a ver a Chouji—¿Como es estar casado?.

—Un horror—Contesto sin tener dudas, cosa que Shikamaru aprovecho para safarse de la situacion colocandose junto a Shikamaru—Todas mis esposas parecen odiarme.

—¿Incluso Hinata?—Pregunto Shikamaru con dudas bien infundadas—Si, trata de evitarme siempre y no me habla Dattebayo —Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron callados mirándose entre ellos, pena, seguro seria eso pero en un pacto silencioso acordaron no meterse en esto. Al menos no del todo—Mi madre actúa igual a veces con mi padre —Hablo Chouji mientras comía—Mi papá dice que las mujeres a veces actúan así para llamar la atención de los hombres —Shikamaru alzo una ceja sin saber que tanta verdad había en eso—¿Y que hace tu papá para que no actúe así ella?—Pregunto Naruto más qué interesado en una solución para su dilema.

—Le susurra cosas al oído y luego le agarra un pecho —Hablo con toda la normalidad e inocencia del mundo dejando a Shikamaru con una gota tras la nuca, por supuesto que sabía que significaba eso si literalmente tenia un alto coeficiente intelectual.

Naruto se quedo pensando en eso y luego sonrió chocando su puño con su mano—¡Lo intentaré Dattebayo! ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?—Dijo confiado mientras Shikamaru fingía toser —Cof cof quedarte cof con un ojo cof cof morado.

Aunque al parecer Naruto no lo escuchaba, bueno eran sus esposas quizás no le harían nada. Esperaba.

—Que tedioso—Dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, esperaba nunca estar en los zapatos del rubio, si algún día tenia una esposa esperaba que no fuera fastidiosa ni ruidosa ni que se pareciera a su madre. En la aldea de la arena una rubia estornudaba pensando en lo fastidiosos que eran los hombres.

Naruto salto de la camilla y se estiro—Fue un buen descanso ahora le tengo que Pedir la revancha a Sasuke Dattebayo —Chouji dejo de comer papas y lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas —Pero si te acaba de vencer y no descansaste te desmayaste.

—¡Que fue un descanso dije Dattebayo!—Grito Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos herido en su amor propio—Se que estas interesado en vencer a Sasuke pero ¿Porque esa repentina obsesión ahora?—Pregunto el cabeza de piña buscando algo de información —Pues solo quiero ser el más fuerte, y para hacerlo debo vencer al más fuerte.

—Pero Sasuke quizás es el más fuerte de nuestra clase pero por lo que escuche hay un Sempai y un Kohai más fuertes que el—Hablo causando que Naruto lo mirara por intereses y que Tenten al otro lado de la academia quisiera golpear a alguien siendo Lee quien pago.

—¿Y quienes son?—Pregunto poniéndose a 2cm de Shikamaru que lo empujó—Solo se que son Hyugas y que el Kohai ingreso hoy—Hablo dejando pensativo a Naruto, llevó una mano a su barbilla anotando que tendría que buscar luego a esos dos Hyugas, quizás Hinata o Hanabi sabían algo.

Pero el timbre sono sacando a los 3 de su silencio—Solo 3 clases mas y nos podremos ir—Habló El chico de huesos grandes pensando en comer algo ya.

Los 3 salieron de la enfermería y si dirigieron a su salón sin mucho más de que hablar.

Las clases siguientes que fueron historia, matemáticas ninja y ciencias sociales aburrieron a toda la clase incluso uno intento suicidarse con un lápiz pero lo detuvieron a tiempo.

—... Así que la aldea de la nieve en el año 19xx entro a la colonia de.

"Sonido HD de Campana"

—... Bueno niños la clase terminó —Cuando Iruka se dio la vuelta hasta las moscas habian volado del salon.

Hanabi sonreía de forma algo forzado mientras caminaba por los pasillos con su grupo de amigas, sus temas de conversación eran muñecas y marcas de las mismas. Miro al frente y al ver a su esposo y hermana decidió escapar —Nos vemos niñas las q-quiero—¿Porqué sentía que decir eso la quemaba? Lo ignoró y camino a prisa dejando a las chicas despidiéndose de ella.

Rápidamente se colocó en silencio a la izquierda de Naruto actuando de manera fría, de hecho Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta de ella si no fuera por—Hola Hanabi Hinata y mi Anata—Hablo Tenten estirándose cansada. De nuevo los 4 fueron el centro de conversaciones pero todos parecieron ignorarlo—¿Que harás para la cena Hinata?—Pregunto buscando hacer conversación—N-no lo se Tenten-san... Quizás algo de arroz con fideos—Lo ultimo lo dijo seria pensando en la cena, tendría que lograr que a Naruto le gustara.

—Suena bien ¿No te parece Hanabi?.

—Da igual—Contesto haciendo que una ceja de Tenten tuviera un TIC—Y t-tu que dices esposo —Pregunto ahora a Naruto que estaba pensativo —No se lo que quieran—Contesto buscando a alguien del salón de Tenten que pareciera fuerte. Pero todos parecian cerlo o quizás tenían esa aura por ser todos sus Sempai.

—Y-Ya veo... Hana dejo dinero pará ir a comprar la cena Hinata y Hanabi me podrían acompañar a comprar al mercado mientras Tu te adelantas—Sugirió Tenten derrotada, las dos niñas no tuvieron problemas y al salir de la academia tomaron caminos separados, el de Naruto directo a casa, aunque tomo el camino largo que pasaba por terreno del clan Uchiha. Iba concentrado mirando a las personas observarlo con odio, aquello era fastidioso para el principalmente porque el nisiquiera quería casarse, metió las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en escapar de la aldea. Tan distraído iba que cuando estaba por llegar al lago por donde pasaba casi siempre no sintió el peligro a su izquierda. Hasta que el tubo estaba a 5cm de su rostro.

 **PAMM**.

—¡Aggg!—Cayo rodando por el pasto sintiendo la sangre correr por su frente hasta terminar su recorrido golpeando una roca con su cabeza dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

—¡134!—Lee estaba golpeando un árbol con fuerza, la corteza se había ido hacia 100 golpes y ahora sus nudillos tenían algo de sangre que el prefería ignorar. Golpeo con más fuerza—¡135!—Logrando que las hojas cayeran del árbol y se detuvo contento al ver que había terminado por un rato—¡Ahora tengo que darle 15 vueltas al terreno Uchiha antes de la hora de la cena!—Salio corriendo decidido hacia dicho lugar que por estar abandonado era bueno para correr, miraba el camino al cual se unio al salir del bosque hasta divisar los muros del clan, ciertamente sentía escalofríos al recorrer el sitio en especial cuando era tarde pero no era nada que algo de esfuerzo extra no solucionara, corrió por el camino de tierra con una expresión fatigada pero decidida.

—Vamos ayudame a cargarlo —Kiba estaba irritado mientras tomaba los pies de un inconsciente Naruto entrando al barrio Uchiha con cautela. Estaba nervioso tan bien, aun estaban las ordenes de alejarse de la policía, junto a el iban otros 8 de sus compañeros que miraban malicioso al Rubio, caminaron adentrándose en el portón del clan mirando las lineas que indicaban en donde habían estado los cadáveres, algunos aun tenían sangre seca, todos sintieron temor y cierto escalofrío al entrar a esa zona pero estaban muy cerca para detenerse.

—Entonces solo se despierta le damos una paliza, lo atamos de manos y lo dejamos en el centro donde mas lineas de crimen había —Repasó el plan uno de los niños sonriendo con nerviosismo pero no con buenas intenciones, los demás estaban igual seria divertido ver al rubio peleando contra ellos.

El mismo comenzó a removerse entre sueños o desmayo comenzando a despertarse así que lo tiraron rápidamente contra el suelo lo rodearon esperando que despertara por completo.

—Diablos... Que paso... ¡Ahh! Mi cabeza dattebayo —Se despertó por completo llevando una mano a su cabeza sintiendo algo tibio en ella. Al regresar su mano miro que había sangre en ella logrando que se aterrará un poco, se paro desorientado pero solo se enderezó.

 **PAMM**

Recibió un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse, apretó los dientes con la vista borrosa sabiendo que posiblemente como años atrás una turba lo intentaría matar. Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir antes de que un puñetazo le diera de vuelta en la barbilla logrando que se levantara para ser empujado por otro más hacia la izquierda donde recibió otro puñetazo y así comenzó una buena tanda de golpes y patadas desde todas las direcciones.

 **—Mi gran poder te confiere grandes posibilidades —** Naruto estaba sentado en el agua mientras golpes y contusiones aparecían en su cuerpo, a sus espaldas un zorro enorme lo miraba con malicia.

 **—"Un ultimo empujón y finalmente Naruto estará en el lado oscuro... " Vamos rindete ya ante tu odio. Puedes acabar con estos niños con mucha facilidad—** Naruto trataba de no escuchar esos lejanos susurros, sabia que los golpes lo dejarían inconsciente pero sus heridas iban a terminar sanando, Kiba salió entre las sombras mirando a Naruto con dudas, ya se estaban pasando así que levantó la mano para detener al Grupito—Ahora alejense yo acabo con el—Todos abrieron paso haciendo un circulo alrededor de ambos comenzando a gritar una y otra vez "pelea".

—Te metiste con mi hermana Naruto y creeme que pagaras caro por esp—Kiba se lanzo a toda velocidad dándole un golpe a un costado a Naruto que le hizo dar pasos hacia atrás —Ella sufre mucho ¡Y todo por tu culpa!—Ahora le dio una patada en el pecho que lo lanzo hacia una pared Naruto miro a Kiba molesto ¡El nunca quizo nada de eso! Kiba lanzo unos golpes potentes hacia su rostro pero esta vez Naruto se inclinó a un lado haciando que el puño de Kiba golpeara la pared, Kiba gruño de dolor y regreso su muñeca solo para que Naruto haciendo una finta le diera un una patada en las piernas para sacarlo de balance —"Esta peleando sucio maldita zorra"—Naruto en ves de pelear salio corriendo hacia uno de los chicos que se puso en guardia pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo para su lastimado cuerpo salto por arriba y una vez tocó el suelo empezó a correr con todo lo que tenia hacia la salida de ese viejo barrio—¡Esta escapando!—Todos reacionaron segundos después y lo comenzaron a perseguir, Naruto había logrado salir momentánea mente de esa pelea sin sentido pero en definitiva lo iban a alcanzar antes de salir del barrio Uchiha.

—¡Ayuda!—Sin más comenzó a clamar por ayuda aunque sabia que aun siendo escuchado iba a ser ignorado o la situación iba a empeorar. Tenia la lejana imagen de sus esposas aunque quizás solo 3 le iban a brindar ayuda, apretó sus puños eso de tener un Harem era una estupidez, sentía el peligro más cerca que nunca.

Sintió como lo arrollaban desde la espalda lastimando su rostro y tórax con el peso de uno de sus atacantes —¿A donde ibas?—Pregunto divertido dándole la vuelta para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero antes de que su linchamiento iniciara de nuevo Kiba les ordeno apartarse para resolver las cosas "justamente" traer a Akamaru hubiera sido buena idea por si intentaba escapar de nada.

—¡Te haré mi perra Naruto!—El Rubio miraba el cielo Naranja en el suelo sin ánimos de levantarse, en esas condiciones iba a perder... Esperen... El no podía perder —Qué patético... —Susurro para si mismo sentándose —Seguro tendré peleas mas injustas que estas en mi camino para ser Hokage Dattebayo —Su mirada comenzó a tener un brillo peculiar mientras alzaba su vista ensangrentada hacia el grupo, tenia que buscar una manera de ganar a Kiba que era de los más fuertes de la clase, ¿Que había aprendido de Sasuke? A si, escuchar sus recuerdos contra el dolor así que se volvio a acostar rápidamente para evitar la patada de Kiba dirigida justo a su rostro pensando en usarla como balón, Kiba tardo en reponerse y cuando se dio la vuelta fue arrollado por el Rubio.

—"Comienza a pensar Naruto"—Se dijo a si mismo sabiendo que sólo podría conectar dos golpes en esta posición antes de que Kiba se pusiera sobre el para usarlo de Saco de Boxeo, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el estomago para satar hacia atrás, Kiba se paro rápidamente molesto y alzaron sus puños.

—"Bien si usa Chacra me jodo, si usa cualquier tecnica me manda al carajo y si trató de escapar pasa lo mismo"—Kiba lanzo un gancho que rebasó para tomar distancia—"Solo me queda dejarlo inconsciente pero nada me asegura que los otros me vayan a dejar en paz"—Vaya eso de pensar no era tan complicado, un puñetazo paso cerca de su rostro sacandolo de sus pensamientos, lanzo un par de golpes obligando a Kiba a tomar distancia—"Así que solo me quedá vencer a este perro y esperar que una princesa en brillante armadura me salve después "—Ahora solo tendría que confiar en los recuerdos del dolor... Si sonaba mal pero mientras se pudiera mantener consciente ¡No importaba!.

Lanzaron sus puños intercambiando golpes, una izquierda de Naruto golpeo el brazo de Kiba, sintiendo como sus nudillos se entumecían, tenia que recordar que estaba lastimado. Una derecha al rostro de Naruto lo devolvió a la realidad, dio dos pasos hacia atras lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de Kiba pero este logro evitarlo abriendo la defensa de Naruto, aprovechó para darle un potente puñetazo a Naruto que lo mando a rodar, se lanzo para darle un pisoton pero se sorprendió igual que el resto al ver que Naruto había predecido esto, rodando a la derecha evito el pisotón mientras giraba sobre si para lanzar una barrida que mando a Kiba al suelo. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando fue jalado hacía Naruro.

 **PAMM** **PAMM** **PAMM**

Recibiendo 3 potentes patadas en el rostro que consiguió sacarle sangre—¡Maldito... **PAMM** —Naruto acabo su movimiento subiendo su pie y bajándolo con fuerza sobre el pecho de Kiba, si ellos lo ponían en desventaja ¿Porque iba a pelear limpio?

Salto para ponerse de pie subiendo su guardia, Kiba estaba sangrando y con un dolor en el pecho, los otros miraban la pelea sin saber si meterse o no, Kiba ataco con rabia mientras Naruto solo podía defenderse, retrocedió hasta llegar a un Árbol , pero Kiba estaba tan molesto que no lo noto, lanzo su derecha a toda Potencia pero a su desgracia Naruto se inclinó y su puño termino estrellándose (y llenándose de astillas)—¡AHHH!— lanzo un grito con cierto dolor antes de que las luces se apagaran, su cabeza fue cubierta por la camisa de Naruto antes de qué comenzará a recibir puñetazos cada vez menos potentes por el cansancio.

Aun asi el daño era considerable, Kiba se canso y logro acertarle un rodillazo, sacándole el aire, luego aun con la camisa en la cabeza logro acertarle un golpe en la barbilla claro que no se espero que al recibirlo el también recibiera un rodillazo seguido de una patada que lo mando al suelo.

Naruto estaba exhausto y todo su cuerpo tecnicamente acabado, aun así la adrenalina de la batalla era ¡Increible!—"Solo necesito un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar"—Luego miro a Kiba que ya estaba de pie—"O solo evitar que no pueda seguir peleando dattebayo "—Kiba estaba demasiado cansado, no esperaba que la pelea se tornara tan dura—Maldito ¡Solo peleas de manera sucia!—

—¿Y tu no me diste una paliza con 7 extras antes de empezar a pelear?—Se defendió tratando de recuperar fuerzas mientras hablaba, el siguiente intercambio seria el ultimo—¡Tu fuiste quien inicio todo esto Naruto y te aseguro que te arrancare cada diente que tienes con mis puños!—Naruto apretó los dientes sin querer responder a sus palabras, no creia que en el estado de ira de Kiba lograra Nada.

Naruto se preparo mirando a Kiba de arriba a abajo—¡Preparate Naruto!—Kiba se lanzo usando Chacra para impulsarse sin saber que había cavado su tumba al hacerlo —"Lanzara un golpe hacia mi barbilla entonces sera mi única oportunidad de ganar"—El puño de Kiba fue hacia abajo apuntando al único hueco en en defensa de Naruto, este había abierto esa grieta a propósito, cuando el puño empezó a subir Naruto sintió la adrenalina subír, el puño estaba muy cerca e iba muy veloz, necesitaría de mucha suerte.

Cuando su puño casi llega a su nariz Naruto se inclino rápidamente a la derecha, el puño de Kiba fue hacia el cielo mientras Naruto miraba las costillas de Kiba antes de sonreir levemente, apretó su puño y lanzo su propio golpe a toda potencia mientras Kiba comenzaba a maldecir su derrota.

 **PAMMMMM**

El puño tuvo más potencia que la de Naruto mismo pensó, sin notar como un tenue chacra rojo estaba en su puño observo el cuerpo de Kiba elevarse levemente antes de caer al suelo con fuerza, Kiba comenzó a rodar en el suelo con dolor mientras Naruto solo lo miraba sonriendo —Gane...—

 **PAMM**

Una patada impacto su espalda, así sus enemigos aun estaban a su espalda. Trato de reponerse inútilmente, sus energías se habían acabado y su cuerpo no podría soportar más.

—"Ya valí "—Pensó Rendido ante el dolor y el cansancio—Malnacido, te vamos a destrozar—Todo el grupo d niños estaba listo para darle a Naruto una verdadera leccion, uno de los niños alzo su pie pero antes de golpearlo...

—¡Patada Giratoria de la hoja!—De la nada salio un chico como un destello verde impactando una patada que para sorpresa de Naruto que miraba como podia los chicos fueron enviados a volar al mismo tiempo, vio a un extraño con corte de tazón ponerse frente a el.

—¡El Lucho dando todo lo que tenia así que no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima!—Los niños miraron al tipo que estaba parado de forma épica con la luz del atardecer sobre el...

5 minutos después el también estaba tirado en el suelo sobre el rubio.

—Se me olvido que era débil —Dijo Lee adolorido mientras el grupo abandonan el lugar, Kiba iba sosteniéndose ante dos mientras miraba a Naruto —"La próxima vez te derrotare Zorra, te lamentaras del día donde te casaste con Hana"—Y ambos desaparecieron en la esquina dejando a ambos en el suelo, Naruto se movió y entre los dos se sentaron—Perdon amigo—Lee bajo la mirada con pena mientras Naruto se reía mirando al chico, de verdad era raro—¿Porque? Si no dejaste que Nadie me golpeara—Lee se había usado de escudo al ver que no podría ganar, se coloco de Manera que Naruto no recibiera daño.

—¿Como te llamas?—Preguntó Lee con una media sonrisa mirando al Rubio lastimado —Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Tu eres el esposo de Tenten!—Lee miro al rubio sorprendido, recordando cuando pasaban lista el Amane fue sustituido por el Uzumaki en su nombre. Naruto se sobresalto un poco mirando a chico curioso—Si... Supongo—Dijo preocupado pero a cambio Lee se río con fuerza—No eres lo que esperaba, mejor vamonos ya me dio escalofríos —Naruto no pudo negar esa oferta y se puso de pie con Ayuda de Lee, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta salir del lugar.

—Y dime ¿Es verdad que obtuviste tu Harem luego de matar un dragón?—Pregunto Lee emocionado mientras Naruto lo miraba como quien mira un loco—Oye ¿Que? Claro que no Dattebayo —Lee pareció decepcionado ante la respuesta —Lastima, y porque inicio esa pelea de haya atrás?—Pregunto interesado mientras Naruto se incomodaba —Cosas nada más —Luego recodo la pelea y sonrió, le habia ganado a Kiba, apenas y se lo creía —Me sorprendió tu forma de pelear fue muy mala—Lee lo miro serio, para un artista marcial Naruto sería una vergüenza —Ellos no pelearon Limpio tan poco pero el sorprendido soy yo, ese movimiento tuyo fue increíble Dattebayo —Lee se rasco la nuca olvidando su disgusto anterior al final y al cabo casi nunca recibía un cumplido—¿Mi patada voladora de la hoja? No ni siquiera la he dominado.

—El nombre no suena también yo le pondria Hucaran 47 asendente del remolino solar de la hoja Dattebayo —Lee lo miro con una gota tras la nuca y se río con nervios —Y si ¿Solo es Huracán de la Hoja?—Pregunto el chico con corte de tazón con una gota tras la nuca—Nada mal pero el mío estaba mejor—Naruto miro al frente, tenía que dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina pero Lee no tenía intención de detenerse—Vas a la academia no? Te hablo mañana Dattebayo —Naruto camino hacia la esquina aun con dificultad mientras Lee subía su mano—¡Por supuesto Naruto-kun!—En ese momento Naruto recordó algo importante —¿¡Y tu como te llamas!?.

—Mi nombre es ¡Rock Lee!.

Hinata ya estaba nerviosa, ya era tarde y Naruto aun no habia vuelto, suponía que que volver ya estaría en casa pero no fue así, Ino estaba en el cuarto encerrada, Tenten nerviosa pero no tanto como ella, Hanabi en el Dojo y Hana en su misión, miro el reloj sin saber cuantas veces lo había mirado ya, trato de concentrarse en la cena inútilmente, le debía disculpas y estaba avergonzada por no haberlo ayudado y allí estaba su otra preocupación, el problema con Kiba que había sido muy fuerte, y quizás si estaba en una peleancon el...

Camino hacía la puerta preocupada pero antes de tomar la manecilla esta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto con muchas menos heridas, se había detenido al rededor de una hora en un techo a descansar para sanar sus heridas (o dejar que sanaran).

—Hola Hinata —Saludo con su clásica sonrisa antes de pasar, Hinata lo miro asustada al ver la ropa de Naruto y las contusiones donde se alcanzaban a ver—Q-q-que?... —El rubio miro a la Hyuga antes de entrar en cuenta del estado de su ropa.

—No te preocupes solo me tropecé un poco Dattebayo —Dijo con una sonrisa, que Hinata sabia era falsa. Pero al ver que Naruto no diría nada bajo la vista y jugo con sus dedos—¿Qué hiciste de cenar?—Pregunto Naruto pensando si debia ir adentro dejando sola a Hinata—Arroz y pollo... —Susurro tan bajo que Naruto apenas escucho —Ya veo ¡Vamos a probarlo!.

Hinata pensó en esperar que Naruto se adelantara pero al ver que estaba esperando que ella pasara sonrio nerviosa y camino a la cocina, Naruto era torpe pero sin duda era un gran chico, solo esperaba que pasaran 3 cosas, que ellos se hiceran una familia, pero una de verdad, segundo que ella venciera su timidez y tercero y más importante.

—¿Y que le pusiste a la cena?—Preguntó Naruto a su oído en susurros haciendo que se detuviera por completo, su tono era normal, como si fuera a comprar a la tienda pero el rostro rostro Hinata se puso rojo como tomate mientras sentia el aire abandonar sus pulmones y su corazón como bateria de Havy Metal, pero algo paso, Naruto subió su mano a uno de sus pechos y lo apretó —Vaya es más grande de la que pensé —Dijo Naruto sorprendido moviendo un poco su mano, sinceramente no esperaba eso de una niña aunque no supiera mucho del tema Hinata debería tenerlos del tamaño de una Naranja. Sin embargo Hinata se desmayo al no poder soportar más.

—Creo que no le gusto de nuevo—Miro a Hinata con confusión pero se resigno y camino no sin antes sentar a Hinata en el suelo—¿Donde estará Hanabi y Tenten?.

El viento soplaba con fuerza mientras en los muros de la aldea se miraba a un Ambu que por su vestimenta apenas se veía a esa hora—Dare todo por esta aldea así como tu, hermano... Konoha sera revolucionada.

El paisaje de noche era hermoso, nada podía romper esa tranquiladad excepto una casa tener una explosión—Es la tercera ves desde ayer...

 _¡Pelea no seas un cobarde!_

 _¡No me vencerás!_

 _Eres débil, incluso para el nivel medio._

 _Pervertido._

 _Nunca me enamorare de ti._

 _¿Quien eres?_

Naruto: Siguiente acto...

 **Los genios Hyugas.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos acepto sugerencias reproches criticas constructivas y demás.** **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
